Belleza Congelada
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: El tiempo pasó y los sentimientos no cambiaron, los lazos que los habían unido se mantenían fuertes como desde el primer momento que se conocieron. Ambos ahnelando verse de nuevo tras su separación después de la graduación ¡Judai x Asuka! ¡Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

Jujuju, ¿qué creen?... Si pensamos en lo mismo entonces tienen razón: Estoy reeditando el fic

Bueno, como le dije a mi fiel colaborador en el Duelo de Monstruos: Kuro Azakura (¡awww, soy tu fan!), no cambiaré mucho el fic. Sólo corregiré mi horrible ortografía, aunque conociéndome se me pasará uno que otro errorcito, y ataré unos cuántos cabos sueltos que dejé por accidente, ¡nada complicado! :D

Ok, entonces aclarado ése punto pasemos a lo del principio:

**A los nuevos lectores:**

Éste es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, y sip, ¡sigo pero sí bien emocionada!

También, éste es un fic hétero de Judai y Asuka, porque digo yo:** "_no hay muchos fics de ésta parejita... o héteros para empezar"_** (**A los amantes del Yaoi: **yo no tengo nada en contra, son sólo cuestiones de equivalencia)

Dicho eso, pasemos a las aclaraciones y empecemos con el fic reeditado:

**ACLARACIONES: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ni ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de: Naoyuki Kageyama (creador de la franquicia), Kunihisa Sugishima (Director del Anime) y el Estudio de Animación Gallop. Eso sí, el único personaje que es 100% de mi propiedad es _Sheryl Nightroad_, un OC creado a partir de la falta de personajes femeninos útiles y mi particular desagrado por las amigas de Asuka: Junko y Momoe. Espero no los llegue a molestar ése detallito

**Agradecimientos del capítulo 1_:_ **saku-chan, Fan YUGIOHGX 2010, JxA for ever y a Karen Elizabeth bonia, por sus entretenidos reviews. ¡Gracias! ;D

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Aunque ya hubiese pasado tiempo… aún recordaba emocionado su duelo de graduación. Todos los días, como si se tratase de una rutina ya hecha, despertaba con la sensación de nunca haber dejado ése épico encuentro: había tenido el honor y privilegio de luchar contra Yugi Mutou, "El Rey de los Juegos". Y aunque él no había terminado como vencedor, a su parecer ésa había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida

Pero aún así… poco a poco la melancolía se iba apoderando de sí, igualmente, día tras día leía con detenimiento la carta de despedida que sus mejores amigos le habían hecho, cada uno expresando sus deseos para él… cada uno, incluida ella también.

Gruñó con leve molestia, incómodo también

–¡Deja de pensar ya en eso!– se reprochó, alborotándose el cabello con desespero

–¿Otra vez lo mismo?– lo cuestionó Yubel, apareciendo junto con Winged Kuriboh

–Seh– respondió desanimado, sentándose en la amplia cama de su habitación. Después de haber viajado por muchos sitios, conociendo a varias personas y espíritus, había decidido vivir solo en un modesto departamento en Domino City

–Si tanto te molesta debiste despedirte como es debido~nya– lo regañó el espíritu de Daitokuji, sentándose a un lado de su antiguo estudiante

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero a mí no me gustan ésos asuntos melancólicos– se defendió, cual pequeño –Además, en ése entonces sólo pensaba en sobrevivir… yo había olvidado el verdadero significado de los duelos–

Los tres espíritus se miraron sin que Judai se diese cuenta, sonriéndose entre sí por su cambio. A los pocos segundos un chasquido proveniente de la entrada para el buzón los alertó, inmediatamente Pharaon entró en la habitación, con un sobre en el hocico

–¿Y eso qué es~nya?– se preguntó el moreno

–Hay que ver– suspiró el castaño, agachándose para quitárselo al felino. Una vez que lo abrió comenzó a leer su contenido, quedando de alguna manera paralizado

–¿Y bien?– le apresuró Yubel

–Una reunión de ex.-alumnos en la Duel Academy…– respondió tenso. Los presentes sólo atinaron a verlo fijamente, esperando cualquier otra reacción que tuviera

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La imagen de una amplia habitación se filtró por una de las ventanas de una enorme mansión de estilo europeo. Dentro de ésta, dos mujeres se miraban fijamente, la primera de largo cabello rubio y ojos color miel, y la segunda de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul grisáceo. Al cabo de unos cuántos segundos mirándose sin hablar, la segunda entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a ser ella la que comenzara con la conversación

–¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer, Asuka?– la cuestionó

–No sé…– admitió con un deje de nerviosismo –Pero a Fubuki-niisan le agradó bastante la idea–

–¿A ti no te gusta?–

–No es eso, estaría más que feliz de ver otra vez a mis amigos de frente y no por medio de una pantalla, pero…–

–Pero entonces tu problema tiene que ver con ése chico… Judai Yuki, ¿cierto?–

–¡Sh-Sheryl!– la regañó, sonrojándose sutilmente

–Ya veo, yo tengo razón– se sonrió con satisfacción –¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?–

–Para Judai lo más importante son los duelos, por eso creí que era mejor guardármelo– respondió

–Pero tal vez ya cambió– le comentó pensativamente. Tenjoin la miró fijamente –Pienso que deberías aprovechar ésta oportunidad para ir–

–¿Y si él no fuera?–

–En ése caso verías a los demás, tengo la sensación de que los hermanos Marufuji irán– sonrió tras pensarlo breves segundos

Asuka dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, bajo la interrogativa mirada de la castaña. En un par de semanas se cumplirían 3 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, y aunque al final había intentado hablar con él… simplemente no pudo, mucho menos estando sin apoyo. Por ése lado Fubuki no era precisamente de ayuda y sus amigas, aunque las quería mucho, tampoco lo eran

–Ésta definitivamente no soy yo…– habló, dándole la espalda a su familiar. Sheryl frunció el ceño confundida, mirándola –Está decidido, iré a la reunión, pero quiero que tú vayas conmigo–

–¿Eh, por qué yo?– replicó

–Tú serás mi sustento– le explicó automáticamente

La menor, de etnia francesa, ladeó la cabeza. Pues si no había de otra, qué remedio había

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las tranquilas olas del mar se mecían suavemente cerca de la Duel Academy, dentro los pocos estudiantes que aún se mantenían terminaban de empacar para salir fuera a sus vacaciones. Más arriba, en la oficina del Director, el Principal Samejima miraba con orgullo a sus estudiantes

–¿Samejima-sensei, está seguro?– lo cuestionó Chronos de Mediz, a unos metros detrás

–Claro, será divertido tenerlos de nuevo por aquí– le respondió, mirando las fotografías de sus alumnos más destacados –¿Acaso no está feliz, Chronos-sensei?–

–Eh, no, no es eso…– carraspeó, sonriéndole forzosamente

No era que no quisiera verlos de nuevo, ¡si hasta había querido retenerlos!, era sólo que estaba en su naturaleza ser el "malo de la Academia". Sintió como sus ojos se empañaban y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de sólo pensar en eso, lo mejor en todo caso sería salir y comenzar con los preparativos. El Principal sonrió divertido, incluso el italiano no cambiaba

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Yubel miró a su protegido, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido

–¿Y, piensas ir?– le soltó. Yuki agachó la mirada, viendo fijamente la alfombra azul del piso de la habitación, unos minutos después se levantó de la cama con determinación

–¡Bien, bien, iré!– bufó, de una manera un tanto infantil, refunfuñando por lo bajo

Los espíritus intercambiaron miradas satisfactorias, aunque el carácter le hubiera cambiado, por dentro Judai Yuki seguía siendo el mismo muchacho terco de 15 años. Casi al instante una melodía proveniente del teléfono móvil del duelista interrumpió el momento, captándoles la atención. Judai descolgó

–¿Diga?– habló, esperando la respuesta –¡Ah, Johan!– sonrió de inmediato

Johan Anderson, el compañero de duelos y amigo que había ganado en su tercer año en la Academia, cómo olvidarlo. Tras viajar por el mundo siguió manteniendo contacto con él, por lo que después de echarle una ojeada al teléfono, no le causó gran sorpresa ver su número en el identificador de llamadas

–¿Eh, tú también?– le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente confundido –¡Bueno, eso es genial de todas formas!, entonces nos veremos en una semana– se despidió

–¿Johan Anderson-kun también irá~nya?– le sonrió Daitokuji. El castaño asintió enérgicamente

–Supongo que ahora tienes más motivos por los cuales ir– le comentó el Monstruo de Duelo, sonriendo calmadamente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sheryl ojeó la invitación que le habían hecho llegar a Asuka, examinándola con curiosidad, en serio que se veía bastante elegante el papel

–Así que será en una semana, eh– habló, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de la mano –Oe, Asu-nee, aquí dice que es para ex.-alumnos, ¿está bien que yo vaya?–

–¿Eh?... ah, sí– respondió distraídamente, mirando por el gran ventanal de la habitación. La ojiazul enarcó una ceja ante la torpe respuesta que le había dado, por lo que decidió verificar el estado de consciencia de su familiar

–Fubuki-niisan quiere que cantes con él– le dijo, esperando el típico "_soy duelista, no estrella pop"_

–Ah, sí…– le respondió igual

–Lo entiendo, lo entiendo– se rió divertida, saliendo de la habitación –Iré con Fubuki-niisan– le avisó, aunque Tenjoin no la escuchara

–"_Judai…"_– lo llamó con el pensamiento, posando sus ojos en la blanca y fría Luna que se alzaba en el cielo ésa noche


	2. Chapter 2

¡Yay! Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo reeditado ^^

Jejeje, bueno he de decir que como de costumbre, ando subiendo éste capítulo ya tardecito, cuando se supone debería estar durmiéndome pero justo a la voz de "¡YA!"

¡Pero ni modo~, así es la vida!... ¡Y ajua por eso! XD

Ah, y ya entrados en confianza hago unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

**VOCABULARIO:**

*** _Signor: _**Supongo ésa nos la sabemos todos, pero por si alguien no se la sabe, significa "señor" en italiano. El idioma natal de Chronos de Mediz.

***_ Sciocco: _**Bueno de aquí no estoy muy segura, supuestamente en mi traducción significa "tonto", también en italiano.

*** _Madam:_ **Ésta sí que es un clásico, "señora" en francés. El idioma del Vice-Principal Napoleón.

**_* Fragile: _**Um, "frágil" en francés también.

Aclarados todos éstos puntos pasemos a la parte final: ¡Los agradecimientos!**  
**

**Agradecimientos del capítulo 2: **Fan YUGIOHGX 2010, JxA for ever, Lover yugioh gx y lorena elizabeth mendrano, por sus reviews. ¡Gracias! ;D**  
**

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 2

La semana de plazo había pasado rápidamente. Todos los que habían decidido asistir descendían de los ferris encontrándose con sus viejos compañeros, riendo y algunos otros llorando emocionados. Entre todos, los ojos verdes de uno se toparon con una cabellera celeste, reconociéndola de inmediato

–¡Marufuji-senpai!– lo llamó, agitando la mano en el aire. El pequeño peliceleste se volteó entre uno de los tantos pequeños grupos formados, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que uno de sus antiguos amigos: Tyranno Kenzan

–¡Kenzan-kun!– sonrió, yendo a su encuentro –¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo!–

–Jeh, sigue tan enano como siempre– le sonrió

–No me molestes– se defendió, con una venita palpitándole por la frente

–Ya, ya, tranquilo, senpai– lo calmó, sonriendo nervioso –¿Y los demás?– inquirió, mirando hacia todos lados

–Yo estoy aquí– intervino una voz a espaldas de ambos. Los dos se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con el semblante del "Campeón del Torneo Genex"

–¡Manjoume-san, viniste!– exclamó sorprendido el más pequeño

–No sean tontos, una celebridad como yo no podía faltar a éste evento– habló arrogantemente –Y tampoco podía perder la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Tenjoin-kun–

–Pensé que ya lo habrías superado– comentó el Ra mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien

–Hey, Sho– lo llamó el pelinegro, ignorando el comentario del Dino-duelista –¿Kaiser vendrá?–

–Sí, él llegará un poco después– asintió, mirando el ferri que recién llegaba –¿Eh?... n-no es…– balbuceó

–¿Qué pasa, senpai?– lo cuestionó Kenzan, mirando como el menor señalaba temblorosamente a los ex.-estudiantes que descendían. Jun enarcó una ceja, ligeramente confundido

–¡A-Aniki!– gritó con fuerza, captando la atención del Osiris que terminaba de bajar. Tyranno comenzó a lagrimear infantilmente, corriendo junto con Marufuji hacia el castaño, interrogándolo exhaustivamente

–Tranquilícense, chicos– les sonrió Judai –En serio soy yo–

–A-Aniki, ¡d-de verdad viniste!– habló Sho

–¡Por supuesto, no me lo perdería!–

–Y por supuesto tampoco viene solo– los interrumpieron. Tanto Kenzan como Sho alzaron la mirada hacia la entrada/salida del ferri, mirando a Johan Anderson parado en el marco, sonriéndoles divertido

–¿Tú también?– lo cuestionó el Ra

–¿Pero por qué venía contigo, Aniki?– le preguntó el Obelisk

–Verán, resulta que Johan estaba de paso por Domino City, así que decidimos venir juntos– se explicó

–Es verdad– corroboró el mencionado –Y por cierto, ¿ya han llegado Jim y O'Brien?–

–¿Ellos también vienen?– inquirieron los dos a la vez

–Sí–

–Pues… no, creo aún no– respondió el moreno, después de unos segundos

–Qué mal, quería tener un duelo con ellos– se lamentó el Osiris

–Como siempre sólo piensas en eso, Aniki– le sonrió el peliceleste. Johan bajó unos cuantos pasos, entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad

–Díganme, ¿ya llegaron los hermanos Tenjoin?– los interrogó. Judai frunció el ceño amenazadoramente, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta. Después de todo, Johan estaba al tanto de todo el conflicto emocional por el que pasaba su amigo

–No los hemos visto–

–Vaya, qué mal– suspiró cansadamente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Asuka Tenjoin frunció el ceño molesta. Ése "sonido infernal" que producía su hermano comenzaba a destrozarle los tímpanos, además que por sus siempre raras ideas, habían llegado por el lado contrario de la isla flotando en una balsa en la que apenas cabían

–¡Fubuki-niisan!– le gritó una voz aparentemente desesperada

–Guez, nii-san, ya basta, por favor– le pidió gentilmente la menor Tenjoin

–Pero Sissy…– se quejó infantilmente

La antigua Reina estaba a punto de abrir la boca para volver a regañarlo cuando el crujir de los arbustos la interrumpió, el trío de recién llegados desvió la mirada hacia el lugar del sonido, observando unas siluetas salir de entre la maleza

–¡Ah, Fubuki-senpai, Asuka-san!– los llamó Sho con sorpresa al verlos, acercándose rápidamente a ellos junto con Kenzan. Anderson dio un paso, mirando de reojo a su compañero que había quedado repentinamente estoico

–Será mejor que vayamos, Judai– lo aconsejó, viendo cómo éste afilaba la mirada

El shock de ver a la Reina del Blue Obelisk tan de repente, sin siquiera haberse preparado bien mentalmente, lo había dejado incluso sin habla. Pestañeó saliendo de sus cavilaciones, asintiendo sin cambiar su mirar. Asuka respiró hondamente al verlos acercarse, tratando de disimular su repentino nerviosismo, aunque sin éxito para con más de uno

–¡No han cambiado nada!– exclamó el mayor de los hermanos, tras ver acercarse a los dos faltantes

–Tampoco ustedes– le respondió el dueño de las Bestias Gema

La mirada azulina se cambió de Johan al otro que lo acompañaba, rápidamente y por su físico dedujo de quién se trataba, claro, como si no hubiera escuchado en más de una ocasión a Asuka hablar de él. Suspiró silenciosamente, regresando la mirada al par de hermanos: la menor lucía ya más tranquila, incluso seria, mientras el mayor parloteaba sin preocupaciones con los demás

Carraspeó un poco, intentando llamar la atención de alguno de los dos mientras alzaba la vista al cielo, encegueciéndose con la luz brillante del Sol

–Fubuki-niisan, no creo que sea apropiado mantenernos tanto tiempo bajo el Sol– habló. Los cuatro que se mantenían en conversación se detuvieron, mirándola fijamente

–Es verdad– razonó, colocándose sus gafas oscuras. Casi inmediatamente dio un respingo, recordando un pequeñísimo detalle –¡Ah, lo siento!, ella es Nightroad Sheryl-chan, mi querida prima– la presentó, sonriendo bobamente

–Mucho gusto– le sonrieron los tres a coro. La castaña les respondió simplemente sonriendo, antes de que su vista quedara fija en la pequeña criatura que se mantenía en el hombro izquierdo de Anderson –Carbunco, ¿eh?– murmuró

–Nii-san, debemos ir al dormitorio– le recordó Asuka

–Cierto, aún cargamos con nuestro equipaje– le dio la razón, sintiendo la agarradera de una de las maletas en su mano derecha

–Fubuki-senpai, déjenos ayudar– le pidió Sho, sonriéndole amablemente

–No creo que sea necesario, Sho– le declinó la rubia

–En serio que a nosotros no nos importa, Asuka-senpai– le sonrió Kenzan, tomando ya parte del equipaje. Johan sonrió divertido

–Hey, Judai, ¿por qué no ayudas a Asuka?– le propuso

Sheryl se volteó a verlo con intriga por su comentario, él al darse cuenta de su mirada le sonrió, siendo correspondido por el mismo gesto. De alguna manera rara se habían entendido. La Obelisk estaba por negarse cortésmente cuando la castaña la interrumpió

–Vamos, Asu-nee, deja que te ayuden–

–D-De acuerdo– accedió, soltando la agarradera de su equipaje. Ambos cómplices sonrieron satisfechos, dejando a un Sho y Kenzan totalmente confundidos a unos metros por detrás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

A lo lejos, cerca del peñasco, se vislumbraba el viejo edificio deteriorado del Osiris Red, aquél al que los estudiantes novatos ingresaban y que posteriormente había sido "eliminado" por falta de estudiantes en ésa área. Y a pesar de los años, por dentro las remodelaciones que Manjoume Jun le había hecho a su habitación se mantenían intactas, dejándolo cómodo para su instancia

–¿Eh?, creí que permaneceríamos en el Obelisk Blue– se quejó Asuka

–Hubo un cambio de planes– le explicó Sho, quien unos días antes había tenido una conversación con el Principal –Samejima-sensei dijo que podíamos permanecer aquí, como en los viejos tiempos–

–A ver… ustedes en su habitación, ¿nosotros, dónde?– inquirió Fubuki

–Manjoume-san dijo que no había problema en que se quedaran con él en su… ejem, "habitación"–

–Jeh, qué conveniente para él– susurró el Ra divertido

–¿Y los demás que llegaron?– insistió la rubia

–Hace dos años el Dormitorio Abandonado fue "remodelado", ellos estarán allí–

–¿Fue remodelado, pero cómo?–

–El Principal mencionó que llamaron a Sugoroku Mutou-san para que los ayudara–

–¿Mutou?– repitió Judai interesado –¡Ah, el abuelo de Yugi-san!– exclamó con evidente emoción

La Reina fijó su mirada en él, que iba unos cuantos pasos por delante de ella, Judai se mostraba claramente ansioso y feliz hablando del "Rey de los Duelos". Instintivamente sonrió con calidez, recordando al viejo Judai Yuki que había conocido en su primer año en la Duel Academy

–Al parecer Yugi-san también vino–

–¡Genial!, así que ellos sellaron la oscuridad que había allí–

–Así es… creo al menos– se rió torpemente Marufuji

Sin darse cuenta ya todos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del edificio en dirección a la habitación tipo "suite de lujo" de Manjoume. Al entrar inmediatamente vislumbraron el equipaje del moreno, más no a él. Restándole importancia dejaron las maletas en la sala de estar, mientras los otros se iban a sus habitaciones fuera de la habitación de Thunder

–Necesito descansar– suspiró la menor Tenjoin

–Pero Sissy…–

–Tranquilo, nii-san, me siento cansada por el viaje, eso es todo– le explicó, tranquilizándolo antes de entrar en "su" habitación. Todos esperaron en silencio hasta escuchar el seguro de la puerta cerrándose

–Fubuki-niisan, no fue buena idea llegar por el lado contrario del muelle… y mucho menos venirnos en balsa desde Domino City…– le regañó Sheryl, mirándolo con resignación

–¿Por qué dices eso?– la cuestionó curioso. La menor suspiró, levantándose para acercarse al puerta de la suite –¡¿Eh?, espera!–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–¿A dónde vas?–

–Quiero explorar un poco, es la primera vez que visito una isla– le informó sonriéndole, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El incómodo silencio rodeó al mayor, haciendo que frunciera el ceño aburrido. Pensó: ¿pues por qué no salir? Las olas del mar y las preciosas ex.-alumnas lo estaban llamando a gritos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Ah, creo que me enamoré de nuevo!– suspiró Kenzan con fuerza

–Jeh, ¿cómo ésa vez que te enamoraste de una muñeca?– se burló el senpai, haciéndolo sonrojar

–¡Al menos yo no me enamoré de la Black Magician Girl!– se defendió

–Bien… si me preguntan, creo que miraba más a Johan que a cualquiera de los dos– les interrumpió Judai, al prever que la "pequeña" disputa crecería

Ambos desviaron sus miradas hacia él, gruñéndole un rotundo: _"¡nadie te preguntó, Aniki!"_, haciéndolo suspirar cansadamente

–¿Eh, por qué a mí?– cuestionó el mencionado, mirando con curiosidad a su amigo

–Porque así es– le respondió con simplicidad. Johan ladeó la cabeza, incrédulo por la respuesta, segundos después optó por mejor salir de la habitación antes de que lo terminaran jalando a la pelea –Vaya, y él se burla de mí…– se quejó Judai por lo bajo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El rojizo atardecer mezclado con la brisa marina, le daba un aire de completa armonía a la isla, dando la idea de que nada malo podía ocurrir en ella. Las cúpulas de la Academia eran como un verdadero mirador para quien estuviera en ellas, la chica miró a la distancia cómo un grupo de jóvenes llegaba a la isla en lo que sería el último ferri del día. Era realmente sorprendente la cantidad de ex.-alumnos que había recibido ése día la Academia

–Fuwa, sí que son muchos– reflexionó impresionada

El repentino ruido de un "pequeño animal" acercándose, seguido de las constantes llamadas a "alguien", provocó que Sheryl se volteara, esperando cualquier cosa que se acercara a ella. Inmediatamente una criatura subió hasta la cúpula en la que ella estaba, corriendo rápidamente a sus brazos de manera juguetona

–¡Ruby, vuelve aquí!– gritaron

–¿Ruby, ése es tu nombre?– la cuestionó, mirándola. Carbunco asintió al mismo tiempo que Johan subía a la cúpula corriendo, quedando quieto al ver la peculiar escena. No todos los días veía que alguien hablara con un espíritu

–¿Pu-Puedes verla?– le preguntó. Ésta asintió tranquilamente al verlo –Entonces lamento si te causó algún problema– se disculpó

–No, para nada– le negó

–Y… ¿qué haces aquí?–

–No mucho, sólo pensaba–

El grupo de jóvenes que anteriormente acababan de llegar al muelle comenzó a pasar por debajo de donde ellos estaban, ambos los miraron con detenimiento. Una por curiosidad mundana y el otro por si reconocía a alguien. Anderson se paralizó al instante al, sí, notar a alguien conocido entre todos ellos

–Oh… maldición– bufó

–¿Ocurre algo?–

–Ella, la chica del cabello oscuro– le señaló

–¿Qué hay con ella?–

–Es Rei Saotome, una… enamorada de Judai–

–¿Enamorada, ésa niña?–

Pestañeó repetidamente desviando su mirada de Johan a Rei. Si bien su cuerpo lucía desarrollado conforme a los 16 años que suponía tendría; de estatura media, ni tan alta pero tampoco bajita y de bonitas facciones

–Bien… digamos que a ella le gustan "los mayores"– se rió nervioso

–Ah, ya entiendo…–

Los altavoces ubicados dentro de las instalaciones de la academia emitieron un sonido indicando que habían sido encendidos. Todos los que estuvieron al alcance y escucharon prestaron atención. Una transmisión comenzó, con la voz del Principal Samejima y la de Chronos de Mediz y el Vice-principal Napoleón de fondo

–Pido atención a todos por favor– inició, haciendo una pausa –En breve dará inicio la Ceremonia de Bienvenida en el salón de eventos del dormitorio Obelisk Blue, así que espero que todos estén presentes para el reencuentro– animó

–La cita dará inicio a las 9:00 p.m., así que lleguen puntuales– secundó el italiano con voz recta. Inmediatamente de terminar, el ruido de algo cayéndose y un insulto en "lengua desconocida", se escuchó

–Y no olviden llevar a sus parejas– finalizó el francés

–¡¿Por qué diantres me empujaste, _signor sciocco_?– le gritó el rubio, con voz dramática

–No es mi culpa que la _madam_ tenga un cuerpo _fragile_– se defendió. Inmediatamente alguien, ajeno a ellos por supuesto, apagó los altavoces

–Vaya, eso sonó interesante…– sonrió la chica, divertida –Bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos ésta noche– le sonrió, a modo de despedida, dándole a Ruby en los brazos

–Sí, seguro–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Asuka abrió los ojos, viendo la oscuridad en la que la habitación estaba sumida. Un silencio la acompañó por largos minutos, haciéndola sentir cómoda y tranquila, haciendo que olvidara la infinidad de pensamientos que la acosaban. Posó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos que sentía un poco hinchados, el mensaje que se había transmitido por un altavoz dentro del dormitorio la había logrado despertar. Y para colmo, estaba segura que en pocos segundos su hermano Fubuki entraría efusivamente con un largo vestido de princesa, sí, de ésas que tanto odiaba

Rápidamente unos pensamientos contradictorios atravesaron su mente, haciéndola levantarse con un propósito fijo y cruzar el marco de la puerta

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Escucharon eso?, ¡habrá un baile!– comunicó Sho, completamente emocionado. Kenzan rió por lo bajo después de escucharlo

–Aunque seguro con su estatura no logra conseguir pareja– le bromeó

–Y yo dudo que con ése cerebro de dinosaurio que tienes consigas a alguien–

–¡Repítelo, enano!–

–¡Cómo quieras, bobo!–

–Ya, ustedes dos, tranquilícense– intervino Yuki, sonriéndoles nerviosamente. Ambos se gruñeron retadoramente, imitando como a dos perros, y sólo se tranquilizaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando una pequeña silueta

–¡Judai-sama!– lo llamaron, colgándosele del cuello en menos de un parpadeo. Él miró a la persona que prácticamente le hacía una llave sin salida

–Re-Rei-chan…– balbuceó

La puerta que no había sido cerrada dejó relucir a alguien más unos segundos después, persona que sólo había atinado a gruñir y carraspear al ver la escena. Todos desviaron la mirada a ella, quedando Judai particularmente pálido

–Lo siento, creo que estoy interrumpiendo un conmovedor reencuentro, ¿no?– habló, con voz dura y fría –Entonces será mejor que me vaya– finalizó dándose la vuelta. La menor colgada del cuello del castaño sonrió victoriosa

–Nos vemos luego, Asuka-senpai– la despidió burlona

–¡Hey, espera, Asuka!– le pidió él, zafándose bruscamente del agarre de la morena. Tenjoin apresuró el paso, casi corriendo, perdiéndose rápido entre las sombras de los árboles en el bosque. Judai maldijo con molestia y frustración

Metros más alejado, precisamente detrás de unos arbustos, la mirada de Johan se posó en el Kuriboh que volaba alrededor de su "amo" con una mirada de preocupación. Y cómo no

–Creo que por el momento no iré…–

–Hey, hermano, no está bien espiar– le regañaron. El dueño de las Bestias Gemas se volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa de James "Jim" Cocodrile Cock y la fiel Karen en su espalda

–Él tiene razón, además, espiar es mi trabajo– acotó Austin O'Brien, bajando de un salto de la rama de un árbol

–Hasta que llegan– les sonrió Anderson

–Pero claro, no nos lo perderíamos– le sonrió el arqueólogo –Además, la diversión está apenas por empezar–


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Jeje... ¡tercer día consecutivo!

¡Whoa, soy toda una inútil que no tiene nada qué hacer! :D

Nah, de hecho sí tengo cosas qué hacer, llámese el "Servicio Social Escolar", y justo ahora debería estar alistándome para dormir porque tengo que madrugar...

Pero bueno... espero no atrasarme con la actualización del capítulo 13 ni con la reedición de los capítulos posteriores a éste

Um, creo que para éste capítulo no hay ninguna aclaración... ¡ok, entonces a agradecimientos!:

**Agradecimientos del capítulo 3: **Lover yugioh gx, Fan YUGIOHGX 2010 y JxA for ever. Me cae, en serio me cae, ¡ustedes son lo más! =)

* * *

~Belleza congelada~

Chapter 3

Asuka siguió todo un trayecto sin un rumbo fijo en la mente, sólo se dejaba guiar por sus pies que avanzaban sin detenerse. Agachó la mirada, se sentía mal, se sentía humillada por actuar como una impulsiva adolescente cuando se había jurado nunca hacerlo. Una vez que notó el asfalto bajo la suela de sus botines alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el sitio que le traía más recuerdos tranquilizadores: el Faro de la Academia. A lo lejos sus ojos distinguieron una figura que veía hacia el vasto mar, ¿quién más podría ser que no fuera él?

–Ryou…–

Apresuró el paso, acercándose cada vez más a su silueta… la larga cola de la gabardina negra y las hebras azulinas que se mecían con la brisa marina le indicaron que estaba en lo cierto: aquél era Kaiser Ryou. Él se volteó al sentir su presencia, ambos saludándose con la mirada

–¿Estás deprimida, Asuka?–

–Sé que no debería…– se limitó a responder, posándose a su lado –Pero soy patética, ¿verdad?–

–No creo que seas patética, el tener sentimientos es de todos– negó él, haciendo una pausa –Estás así por Judai, ¿no es verdad?–

–No tiene caso hablar de eso justo ahora– le pidió. Kaiser asintió, sabiendo que no era exactamente lo mejor en ésos momentos –¿Tú cómo estás?–

–Podría decirse que bien, ya he podido sostener un duelo sin incomodidades en el corazón–

–Me alegro por ti, seguro que pronto volverás a estar entre los mejores duelistas–

–Puede ser…– le sonrió

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El sonido que provocó el pestillo de la puerta de la habitación de Manjoume reveló, posteriormente, la silueta de Fubuki Tenjoin, quien asomó la cabeza observando a su prima entretenida con un libro en la sala, ésta a su vez no le prestó atención. Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando insistentemente con la mirada. Finalmente al no hallarla metió todo su cuerpo

–¿Dónde está Sissy?– le preguntó. Sheryl alzó la mirada

–No sé, cuando yo regresé ella no estaba en la habitación–

–¡Debemos encontrarla, la ceremonia está por comenzar y tengo que arreglarla!–

Nightroad miró incrédula al mayor, ¿eran sus nervios o acaso él había usado un tono bastante dramático y apresurado? Arrugó el ceño confundida, suspirando a la vez resignada. El reloj de pared indicaba la cuenta regresiva a la hora que les habían indicado: sólo quedaba hora y media

–Sí, creo que tienes razón– asintió, colocando un separador en su libro

–¡Bien!, tú búscala y yo escogeré su ropa–

–Roger–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Ya se calmaron los ánimos por aquí?– cuestionó la voz de Jim, apareciéndose él junto con Johan y O'Brien fuera de la habitación que se mantenía abierta. Sho y Kenzan se voltearon a ellos, señalándoles la parte más alta de la litera, donde Judai miraba el techo con suma frialdad

–Parece que aún no– respondió Austin, a la pregunta de su compañero. Johan entrecerró los ojos, visualizando a Kuriboh con la mirada triste y a Yubel con el ceño fruncido

–Judai– lo llamó seriamente. El aludido lo miró de reojo, cuestionándolo con la mirada –Sé que no te sientes con ánimos, pero debemos ir al Obelisk Blue–

Los dos mejores amigos del Osiris soltaron el aire en sus pulmones, paralizándose y esperando con seguridad el momento en que su Aniki estallara, alegando mil y un motivos por los cuáles no iría. Y sin embargo, abrieron los ojos con desmesura cuando éste se incorporó, bastante tranquilo a su parecer

–Tienes razón, Johan– le sonrió, acercándose a su equipaje –Vamos, chicos, tenemos que alistarnos– incitó a los demás

–"_Sorprendente…"–_ pensaron. Judai los miró inquisitivamente, haciéndoles señas para que reaccionaran –¡S-Sí, ya vamos!–

Posteriormente salió dirigiéndose a los baños comunales, adelantándose a los demás para tomar una ducha caliente y pensar tranquilamente. Los cinco restantes observaron en silencio cómo se alejaba, tras breves segundos después Sho asomó la cabeza, confirmando que él ya no se encontraba cerca

–Aniki está realmente mal, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo–

–¿Y qué propones?– lo interrogó Austin, mirándolo con seriedad

–Pu-Pues no sé…–

–Es evidente lo que tenemos qué hacer: acerquémoslo a Asuka-senpai– propuso Tyranno, cruzado de brazos

–Eso lo tenemos claro, Dino-Boy, pero la pregunta es: ¿cómo?– alegó Jim. El quinteto se tornó pensativo, estaba claro que ellos solos y como hombres sin "experiencia" no servían para ésas cosas, en todo caso… necesitaban ayuda femenina, ¿pero de quién?

–¿Y si les pedimos ayuda a Junko-senpai y Momoe-senpai?– propuso Kenzan

–No creo que ellas sean de mucha ayuda, Kenzan-kun– declinó Marufuji

–¿Eh, por qué dice eso, senpai?–

–Ellas no son muy… "discretas" por así decirlo– se rió nervioso

–E-Es verdad…–

–Creo que tal vez yo tengo la solución– les sonrió Johan, captando toda la atención

–¿En serio?, entonces no te quedes callado, dinos– le pidió Cock, mirándolo con curiosidad

–Sheryl podría ser de ayuda–

–Pero es su prima… y no la conocemos– replicaron Tyranno y Marufuji

–¿Y crees que ésa Sheryl ayude, Johan?– lo interrogó el moreno. Él sonrió seguro, dirigiéndole una sutil mirada a Ruby en su hombro

–Claro que sí, de hecho, creo que ella también tiene interés en esto– les aseguró

–Creo que tienes razón… ayudó a convencer a Asuka-san para que Aniki llevara su equipaje… eso dice algo, ¿no?–

–Sí, sí, parece interesada en que Asuka-senpai esté con Judai-aniki– lo apoyó el Ra

–Bien, ¿y quién irá entonces a hablar con la _"Cherry Girl"–_ les cuestionó Jim

–Yo iré– se ofreció el dueño de las Bestias Gema. Los cuatro restantes lo miraron con curiosidad –No se preocupen, confíen en mí– les guiñó

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Sería mejor que ya nos fuéramos, la ceremonia comenzará pronto– le habló la rubia

–Es cierto– asintió Ryou, dándole la razón –Aunque me sorprende de ti, no te gustaban ésas celebraciones–

–Y siguen sin gustarme, pero seguro nii-san me está buscando– se rió. Los tacones de un tercer par de zapatos captaron la atención de ambos, volteándose para ver una segunda silueta femenina

–¿Ésa es Sheryl?– le cuestionó Ryou –Creí que estaba en una Academia Privada en Francia…–

–¡Por fin te encuentro!– regañó la castaña a la rubia, con la respiración entrecortada –Oh, dios… ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ryou-kun– saludó avergonzada

–Cuatro años desde que te trasladaron a "_La Croix des Roses Blanches"_– le informó con precisión exacta

–Ah, es verdad, mucho tiempo– asintió

–¿A qué viniste aquí, Sheryl?– interrumpió Asuka

–Fubuki-niisan te está buscando–

–L-Lo… lo sabía– suspiró resignada

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Judai… ¡Judai!– lo llamó Yubel, apareciendo en una de las rocas salientes de las aguas termales del baño de hombres

–¿Qué pasa, Yubel?– le cuestionó, sumergiendo parte de su rostro en el agua

–Tan sólo llegas y ya te metes en problemas–

–¡No fue mi culpa!– se defendió infantilmente –Rei llegó y me estrujó–

–Judai-kun, ¿por qué no seguiste a Asuka-san?– lo cuestionó Daitokuji saliendo en forma de esfera del hocico de Pharaoh que bostezaba cerca. El Osiris respingó ante la pregunta

–¿Qué por qué no la seguí…?–

–Dejaste que la inseguridad se apoderara de ti, por eso no la seguiste– le recalcó el Monstruo de Duelo –Si eso vuelve a pasar, Asuka se irá de tu lado– le advirtió con molestia, antes de desaparecer

–Judai-kun, confía más en ti mismo– le sonrió el pelinegro

–Claro… que lo hago–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La ojimiel fue la primera en entrar, resignada a lucir cualquier vestimenta extravagante que su hermano le hubiera escogido. Sheryl Nightroad le sonrió con pena, alegando que estaría unos minutos más afuera, Asuka asintió cansada, metiéndose en el dormitorio de Manjoume. A los pocos segundos el ruido de los arbustos la obligó a mirar en aquella dirección, curiosa

–¿Ruby?– inquirió, mirando a la pequeña Gema

–¡Bien hecho, pequeña!– la felicitó Johan, alcanzándola –Ah, buenas, Sheryl– la saludó

–¿Hola?– le respondió, ladeando la cabeza confundida –¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí, no deberían estar dentro alistándose?–

–Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti– se defendió. Ella pestañeó, sonriendo divertida –Es broma, a decir verdad… vine a buscarte–

–¿Buscarme… para qué?–

–Um… lo que pasa es que los demás y yo necesitamos ayuda–

–¿Ayuda?–

Rápidamente comenzó a explicarle la situación por la que pasaban, todos los detalles que ella ya conocía por Asuka y otros que no, pero que eran de sumo interés. Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra memorizándola. Al finalizar cayó en la cuenta… tanto Judai como Asuka sentían lo mismo. No le sorprendió tanto como había pensado, se había dado cuenta desde que se habían encontrado

–Ya veo… entonces está bien, los ayudaré– accedió

–¡Genial!, sabía que podíamos contar contigo–

–Sí, no será muy difícil, estoy segura–


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Vaya que rápido avanzamos, ya vamos en el capitulo 4 8D**

**Bueno, bueno... ¡¿Ya vieron el mundial? ¡México jugó hoy! Empatamos 1-1 :3**

**Jejejejeje bueno, seguro la actividad estará baja hoy, claro, ¡todos estarán festejando en grande! *w***

**En fin, muchisímas gracias a todos los que dejan review, ¡Son lo más! Espero este fic siga siendo de su agrado hasta el final y bueno, de mientras todo el mes estaré actualizandolo... Um, entrando Julio será otra cosa, pero eso lo explicaré en otro momento. De mientras los dejo leer a gusto**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 4

El ambiente comenzaba a formarse en el salón de fiestas del Obelisk Blue, las mesas perfectamente arregladas, con pulcros manteles blancos y beige cubriéndolas así como finos licores en ellas, las resplandecientes luces en lo alto de los candelabros y el sonido de la música a buen volumen

-Se ve bien- opino un sonriente Fubuki al lado de las dos damas. Una horda de mujeres arremetió contra ellos incluida la profesora Ayukawa al contemplar al pelicastaño con uno de sus atuendos "faranduleros"

-"_Que abrumador"-_ pensaron las dos chicas siendo empujadas entre las eufóricas fans del antiguo Darkness, dos pares de brazos se situaron en ellas ayudándolas a salir de la muchedumbre

-Gracias…- agradeció la rubia aun sin alzar la mirada, abrió los ojos notando la presencia de O'Brien mientras que del otro lado Jim sostenía a Sheryl, fijo su mirada metros más atrás donde Judai la miraba fijamente.

-¿Esta bien, Asuka?- pregunto tras breves segundos observándola

-Seh, más o menos-

Sin que el grupo se diera cuenta dos pares de ojos observaban a la pareja desde diferentes ángulos, en un lado Rei y por otro Manjoume

Finalmente el instinto de O'Brien lo ayudo a sentir las penetrantes miradas, hizo señas a sus compañeros señalando a los pelinegros recargados en una barandilla en lo alto del salón; mantener a Manjoume alejado de Asuka no sería tan difícil, el único problema era la Osiris quien ya se acercaba a Judai sonriendo con confianza

-¡Oh no…!- exclamo Kenzan caminando a paso rápido -¡Rei-chan! ¿Por qué no me acompañas por algo de beber?- intercepto ya jalándola del brazo

-¡P-Pero…!- intento negarse sin éxito alguno

-Que bien, Kenzan-kun nos salvo- suspiro Sho con alivio, justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la música invitando a los ex-alumnos al centro del salón -¡Ya sé! Llevémoslos allá-

-Pues que sea pronto porque Manjoume ya viene- comento Johan al tiempo que señalaba al pelinegro por la dirección opuesta a la que se había acercado Rei. La pelicastaña dirigió la vista a donde Anderson apuntaba; el joven Jun caminaba directamente hacia la rubia

-"_Dammit!"-_ pensó con molestia al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Asuka –Supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar ¿Por qué no salen afuera?- comento ganándose la atención de ambos, en pocos segundos Sho se acerco para apoyarla

-P-Pero Fubuki-san- replico Judai con un leve rojo carmín en sus mejillas

-Oh, no te preocupes por él- sonrió la chica –Parece estar ocupado- señalo al mencionado quien estaba al medio de sus fans riendo mientras charlaba

-Fubuki-senpai no se dará cuenta hasta dentro de un rato- apoyo el menor de los Marufuji mirando como Manjoume apuraba en paso

-P-Por mi esta bien- respondió tratando de no sonrojarse -¿Judai?-

-Ah, claro- contesto avergonzado, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de extenderle la mano para salir del salón, la Tenjoin sonrió casi con torpeza tomando la mano del pelicastaño. Los chicos tras ellos soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio, pronto la voz molesta de Thunder los alarmo

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Asuka esta con él?-

-Calma Manjoume- sonrió Sho con nerviosismo –Solo fueron a hablar-

-Hn, ese tonto no sabe lo afortunado que es-

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- cuestiono Jim sonriendo burlonamente al lado de O'Brien

-No digas ridiculeces- bufo molesto girándose hacia otro lado con la clara intención de irse -… ¿Oh? Pero que bella dama ven mis ojos- recito casi poéticamente al ver a la pelicastaña vestida cual noble del siglo XIX

-¿Huh?- musito confundida parpadeando varias veces

-Calma amigo, ella es prima de Asuka- aclaro Johan sorprendiendo al pelinegro al grado de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La luna brillaba orgullosa en todo su esplendor, sus rayos plateados se reflejaban en el lago a unos metros del salón, algunas aves nocturnas comenzaban a cantar a la vez de que las luciérnagas salían del bosque

-Y dime… ¿lograste ser maestra?- interrogo el Osiris rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos

-Si… ha sido duro realmente, pero lo logre- respondió sonriendo al recordar a sus alumnos –Um... ¿tu qué has hecho?-

-Ah… realmente nada- contesto sorprendido por la pregunta de la rubia

-¡¿Nada?- repitió incrédula -¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si, todo este tiempo he estado viajando-

-¿No tienes pensado algo para hacer?-

-Um… tal vez me haga profesional-

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo fuiste el mejor, no tendrás problemas con eso-

-Gracias- sonrió alegremente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡¿A dónde se fueron?- exclamo alarmada la Osiris al notar la ausencia de su amado pelicastaño –Estaban aquí hace unos minutos-

-Parece que escaparon- comento un satisfecho Kenzan ante el evidente enojo de Rei

-Lo han de estar pasando bien- comento alegremente la ojiazul

-No entiendo como Asuka se la pasaría bien con un tipo como él- respondió Manjoume cual niño molesto

-Eso es porque Asuryn no tolera a los engreídos-

-Hn… no sé de que hablas-

-Igualmente sabemos que están juntos ¿Por qué no disfrutamos nosotros también?- propuso mirando todo el ambiente alrededor

-¡Claro!- acepto felizmente Sho dirigiéndose a la mesa de bocadillos

-Yo lo sigo senpai- declaro Kenzan caminando al lado del Marufuji

-Parece que solo piensan en comer- rió Jim acomodándose su sombrero en color negro causando emoción en algunas chicas que lo miraban -¡_Let's go_, Karen!-

-Hn, Asuka debería estar bailando a mi lado- gruño Thunder –Bien, si Sissy no esta aquí, debo bailar con la otra bella dama… ¿Eh, dónde esta?-

-Manjoume-kun eres lento- regaño Rei –Se fue por allá- señalo a donde la joven caminaba con Johan

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Judai… Rei te puede estar buscando- hablo con voz calmada denotando frialdad en sus palabras

-¿Ah, por qué lo dices?-

-Te estaba abrazando ¿lo recuerdas?- le recordó mirándolo con seriedad –Es notorio que le interesas-

-Vamos Asuka, ella es… diferente-

-El ser diferente no cambia el que se sienta atraída hacia ti-

-Igualmente sabes que no siento nada por ella, como lo veas sigue siendo una niña-

-Una niña demasiado precoz diría yo- replico con molestia –Además, ¿Cómo se supone que ya lo sé?-

-¿Eh? Pues… porque eres mujer, las mujeres saben sobre este tipo de cosas

-Judai- gruño con molestia, cerró los ojos aparentando enojo mientras por dentro sonreía al escuchar esa respuesta, la misma clase de respuestas que daba cuando le preguntaban sobre el amor, en ese aspecto Judai no había cambiado nada

-Calma, calma- rió nervioso –Además… yo ya tengo a alguien especial- dijo casi en un susurro perfectamente audible para la Obelisk

-¿Eh?- musito alarmada abriendo los ojos de golpe para mirarlo expectante de una explicación

-¡No, nada!- respondió rápidamente agitando las manos –Um, mejor regresemos, Fubuki-san se se puede alterar-

-S-Si… es cierto- accedió aun sorprendida-

El pelicastaño se levanto del césped en el que se encontraba sentado extendiéndole la mano a su acompañante, suponía que el largo vestido color ocre que lucía la rubia le haría difícil el pararse

-Gracias... ¿Eeer, sucede algo?- pregunto incomoda al ver que la miraba de pies a cabeza

-¡Whoa! Fubuki-san no exagero esta vez- comento bobamente –Luces muy bien, Asuka-

-Si… _Grazie_- sonrió con torpeza agradeciendo sin querer en italiano

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Hn, qué pasa?- pregunto la ojiazul mirando al chico dueño de las bestias gema con curiosidad -¿Por qué me jalaste así de repente?-

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que seguro Rei me pediría bailar si me quedaba-

-Jeh, y tú como todo caballero no podrías negarte-

-M-Más o menos-

-Bien, ya que estamos solos, creo que Fubuki-niisan ya se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Asuka y Judai- comento observando como el pelicastaño se acercaba buscando con la mirada a la rubia

-Chérie, ¿Dónde esta Sissy?- inquirió al estar frente a los dos chicos

-Ah… ahí están- respondió señalando la puerta del salón por la que ambos entraban

-¿Hn? Esta con Judai-kun-

-Si, fueron a hablar-

-¿Hablar, ellos solos?- pregunto mirando con malos ojos a los dos menores para posteriormente ver con celos al Osiris

-Parece que Fubuki-niisan entro en su modo de celos- comento divertida la pelicastaña mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien

-¿Chérie, qué es eso?-

-Para Fubuki-niisan es un juego de palabras con mi nombre- explico –Sheryl y Chérie suena parecido-

-Ya veo-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Este lugar esta lleno, Asuka- musito el pelicastaño observando la cantidad de parejas en el salón

-Debo decir que si-

-¡Ah, por fin apareces Tenjoin-kun!- canturreo el pelinegro Thunder acercándose a la rubia

-Manjoume- susurro sorprendida al tener frente al Obelisk, Judai miro fijamente al chico frunciendo el ceño con notoria molestia

-Ah, que bueno verte Majoume- interrumpió al duelista que estaba por tomar la mano de la chica en medio de uno de sus monólogos poéticos

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo- respondió viendo con malos ojos al pelicastaño

-Miren, miren- hablo uno de los hermanos Ojama apareciendo en el aire –Manjoume esta celoso-

-Si, es cierto- apoyo el Ojama verde seguido del negro, Thunder frunció el ceño mientras varias venas palpitaban por su frente

-¿Ocurre algo Manjoume?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Tranquila Asuka- respondió Judai tomándola de la muñeca en señal de irse –Seguro habla con espíritus- añadió burlonamente

-¿E-Espíritus?- repitió confundida mientras era jalada por el Osiris

-Ara, ara, Judai se la llevo- menciono el Ojama amarillo captando la atención del pelinegro

-¡¿Qué, se fueron?-

-¿Esta bien dejarlo solo?- pregunto Asuka a su acompañante

-Claro, estará bien… creo-

-¡Judai-sama!- chillo Rei al ver a su amado en medio del salón

-¡Oh no, Rei!- maldijo tomando a la molesta Obelisk de la cintura comenzando a bailar torpemente

-Hey Judai- chisto con el ceño fruncido

-¿Eh, qué pasa?- pregunto la pelinegra llegando a donde estaban

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpo el duelista –Justo ahora estoy bailando con Asuka-

-Judai-sama, creí que no te gustaba bailar- replico suspicazmente

-Eso fue hace tres años- respondió astutamente –En ese tiempo pudieron pasar muchas cosas-

-A-Ah, ya veo- suspiro con cierto aire de resignación, poco a poco se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre los demás invitados

-Hn…- gruño la cyber duelista –Judai, no soy una herramienta-

-Lo sé, perdón- se disculpo sonriendo apenado –Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

-Así parece- afirmo en medio de un suspiro

Metros mas alejados los duelistas invitados de las diferentes Academias miraron atentos como la pareja

-Es como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos- comento Jim mirando como a Judai le costaba trabajo seguir el compás de la música

-Creo que… mientras no pise a Asuka estará bien- respondió Johan riendo divertidamente

Austin y Sheryl se limitaron a curvar los labios en una leve sonrisa ante ambos comentarios

-Vaya, vaya- sonrio Fubuki acercándose a ambos duelistas –Sissy te me perdiste un buen rato-

-Nii-san- musito confundida por el extraño tono de voz poco amigable y canturrón común en él

-Lo siento Fubuki-san, estaba conmigo-

Los ojos cafés de Bucky miraron de pies a cabeza al Osiris, finalmente tras breves segundos sonrio como si nada

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- respondió aliviado al no sentir a Judai como una amenaza

-¿Saben?- comenzó la francesa en la mesa alejada de sus familiares –Tendrán muchas complicaciones-

-Ni que lo digas, _princess_- apoyo Jim seguido de Karen mientras los demás asentían

* * *

**Hace calor... 6_6**

**Vieron, Sheryl es toda una Mary Sue XP****... Si ya les cayó mal, hagánmelo saber por favor T^T**

**...**

**¡Dios, me incendio! D:**

**Lo siento, en otro momento escribiré más, se cuidan mucho ¡Bye~!**

**PD. ¡No dejen que el calor los atrape! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!... ¡Ups! Perdón por la tardanza, sé que no tengo excusa pero... ¡no tenía internet! T^T**

**Aparte de que tampoco tenía inspiración, jejeje así que qué mejor que vivir en carne propia el capitulo (con modificaciones) y ver como amanecía al día siguiente.**

**Debo decir que me basé en cómo desperte esta mañana: el molesto "bip" despertandome a cada rato (jeh, era mi otro celular), mi cabello alborotado, con nudos y esponjado por demás, con delineador aún en los ojos y sin duda más que nada el malestar en mis pies, ¡me dolían tanto! ;-;... Pero aún así me divertí tanto :3**

**Jajaja basta de mi. Ahora muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews: Asuka, JxA For Ever y Lover yugioh gx**

**¡Muchas gracias! En tan solo cuatro capitulos (cinco con éste) ya van 14 reviews, veamos cuantos más juntamos y... ¡Reviews Please! **

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 5

Miró con detenimiento cada parámetro sobre su isla, la Academia del Duelo; sonrió feliz pues adoraba a cada uno de sus jóvenes alumnos y no dudaba que si había peligro él saltaría para protegerlos. Su mirada amable se tornó seria a la vez que su semblante cambiaba por uno pensativo, el día anterior, cuando le daba la bienvenida a sus antiguos alumnos y algunos conocidos de estos, un mensaje le era entregado dejándolo con la duda en su mente –_"¿A qué se refería con eso…?"-_

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Samejima observaba detenidamente como sus alumnos se divertían en todo lo ancho y largo del salón del Blue Obelisk, prontamente el profesor de Mediz lo interrumpió susurrándole algo al oído, abrió los ojos con desmesura dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia su oficina. Caminó a paso lento hacia el ordenador que reposaba sobre el escritorio de fina madera, prosiguió a sentarse en la silla giratoria viendo como en pantalla se mostraba la bandeja de entrada del correo de la Academia

_-"Band. de Entrada (1)"-_

Posó la flecha del mouse sobre el mensaje nuevo, miró con cierta curiosidad todos los correos a los que había sido enviado el mensaje, todas prestigiosas Academias especializadas en el Duelo de Monstruos; comenzó a leer detenidamente el contenido, observó detenidamente los nombres de varios colaboradores llamando particularmente su atención el nombre del investigador Richard Lowe

-¿Lowe-sensei?- inquirió viendo el nombre y foto del mencionado, con una larga experiencia como investigador y científico altamente reconocido a nivel mundial, así como socio mayorista del Instituto_ La croix des roses blanches. _Notó como el mensaje principalmente estaba elaborado por él, iniciaba con largos saludos así como comentaba el aumento en escala de su Instituto; pero sin duda lo que había cautivado el 100% de su atención había sido la última frase que contenía. Una especialmente dirigida a su persona

_-"A Samejima-sensei: He desarrollado una nueva forma de duelo así como un descubrimiento en las habilidades psíquicas de los duelistas, estoy seguro que mi investigación será de sumo interés para usted. Así que por favor, recíbanos a mí y a mi mejor estudiante en su Academia en breve._

_Atte. Richard Lowe_

_P.D. Los detalles de mi visita le serán proporcionados por el empresario y dueño de la Academia, el señor Seto Kaiba"-_

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-¿A qué se refería con eso…?- cuestionó a la suave brisa que soplaba en la cúpula sobre la que estaba, dio un respingo al escuchar como unos pasos lo sacaban de sus cavilaciones, giró encontrándose con la silueta de su antiguo mejor alumno: Marufuji Ryou

-Sensei- saludó el joven posándose al lado de su mentor en las artes del cyber estilo

-Dime Ryou-kun… ¿conoces alguna nueva forma de duelo?-

-¿Nueva forma de duelo? ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Me lo imaginaba…- suspiró cerrando los ojos –Ni siquiera un duelista prodigio como tu tiene idea de eso-

-Sensei…- musitó el duelista extrañado por las palabras del mayor, alzó la vista encontrándose con el profesor de Mediz quien corría rápidamente hacia ellos, un poco más atrás también corría el Vice-principal Napoleón

-¡Samejima-sensei, Samejima-sensei!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó con suma intriga al ver a los dos profesores con la respiración entrecortada

-E-En la pantalla…- comenzó dificultosamente el francés

-¿En la pantalla qué?-

-¡En la pantalla… esta Seto Kaiba!- completo el rubio tomando el aliento recargado sobre sus rodillas

-¡¿El fundador de la Academia?- exclamó con sorpresa al tiempo que recordaba las palabras del mensaje, rápidamente se despidió de Ryou saliendo con apresuro hacia su oficina. Acomodó perfectamente cada detalle de su ropaje carmesí antes de entrar en la sala donde el pelicastaño lo esperaba por videoconferencia

-Kaiba-sama- saludó con seriedad, el frio empresario realizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo para aclarar un poco su garganta antes de empezar

-Iré directo al grano- habló –Recientemente se hizo una investigación acerca del fenómeno del duelo de monstruos, de la cual se extrajo un hecho relevante, nuestro científico en jefe, Richard Lowe junto con Pegasus J. Crawford lo denominaron "Invocación Sincronizada"-

-¿Invocación… Sincronizada?-

-Por supuesto, esto será incorporado al programa de enseñanza de la Academia de Duelo. En pocos días deberá de llegar éste profesor así que espero que lo reciba para que le muestre los detalles de la investigación-

-Entendido- confirmó tras escuchar las palabras del ojiazul, casi al instante Seto corto la comunicación dejando a los profesores en la oficina

-Así que a eso se refería… Invocación Sincronizada-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se remolineo un par de veces en la cama tirando parte de las cobijas, frunció el ceño cuando un molesto "bip" sonó en la habitación, se incorporó con pesar mirando el pequeño artefacto que reposaba en la mesita de noche a su lado –"_Éste no es…"-_ pensó mirando la pantalla. Nuevamente se acostó dispuesta a dormir unos minutos más, pasados unos cuantos segundos el mismo ruido la hizo abrir los ojos, se quedó atenta esperando escucharlo de nuevo hasta que se dio cuenta que era el otro teléfono que usaba de vez en cuando

-"_Un mensaje… no importa"-_ chistó eliminando el mensaje de información de la compañía telefónica, bostezó casi pesadamente mientras poco a poco notaba el malestar en la plata de sus pies y pantorrillas

-Hey, Asuryn- llamó la Nighthroad mientras daba pequeños golpes a la puerta

-Pasa, no tiene seguro- respondió la rubia comenzando a cepillar su alborotado y anudado cabello. La puerta de fina madera se abrió dando paso a una pelicastaña en pijamas blancas y con el cabello esponjado –Parece que dormiste bien-

-Después de lo de anoche, si, muy bien- contestó sentándose al borde de la cama, observó curiosa como su prima movía constantemente los pies y los tenía levemente hinchados según indicaban sus zapatillas –Parece que te duelen ¿no sabes andar en tacones?-

-Claro que sé- respondió peleando con el último nudo en su cabello –Solo que es diferente el tacón de mis botas a unos de aguja-

-¿Oh, segura?- cuestionó sonriendo pícaramente –No será que más bien te duelen de tanto bailar, al fin y al cabo, estuviste bailando de brazo toda la noche con Judai_-kun_- sonrió divertida mientras se tumbaba en la cama y jugueteaba con un gato de peluche propiedad de la Tenjoin, los ojos de Asuka se abrieron con desmesura mientras se sonrojaba violentamente, balbuceó un par de cosas tratando de negarlo sin éxito, finalmente decidió irse por otro tema al notar algo en el rostro de la menor

-Pero mira, me lo dice quien se la pasó toda la noche con Johan, Jim y O'Brien- comentó sonriéndose victoriosa –Incluso aún tienes delineador en los ojos-

-¿En serio?- inquirió acercándose al espejo de cuerpo completo en el que se miraba la Obelisk –Creí que me lo había quitado todo- añadió comenzando a frotarse los ojos

La rubia se quitó dejando completamente a la ojiazul mirándose en el espejo, se sentó al borde la cama acariciándose las piernas, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a bailar tanto usando tacones pero ni de chiste iba a dejar a Rei con el camino libre –_"¡Pff! Realmente parezco una colegiala inmadura…"-_ pensó con ironía al tiempo que suspiraba cansadamente

-Si te duelen mucho, deberías ponerlos en agua tibia- aconsejó la francesa mirando los blancos pies de la rubia; se acercó a la ventana recorriendo las finas cortinas mientras miraba el exterior –Hace un buen día, deberíamos ir a la playa. Seguro el agua de ahí está tibia-

-Creo que es una buena idea- suspiró nuevamente la cyber duelista comenzando sacar un par de trajes de su maleta

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Abrió la maltratada puerta del dormitorio rojo, por un momento imaginó encontrarse con el pelicastaño aún dormido, aunque realmente no lo pareciera ellos no eran del ambiente fiestero, pero aún así se habían ido a dormir muy cercanas las 4:00 a.m., por eso mismo y porque lo conocía podía afirmar que el chico aún se encontraba en los brazos del Morfeo

-¿Eh…?- musitó ante la escena que veía tras sus peculiares gafas

-¡Buenas, Sho!- saludó Judai enérgicamente mientras se cambiaba la pijama por sus habituales ropas

-Buenos días… Aniki- saludó mientras ladeaba la cabeza en pleno shock

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Quita esa cara!- sonrió bobamente al ver la expresión de su amigo

-Es que…- comenzó sentándose en la litera mientras Judai se cepillaba el cabello –¡Whoa! Luces muy animado-

-¿De qué hablas, Sho? Siempre soy así- rió divertido, el peliazul sonrió con emotividad al ver que su querido Aniki no se comportaba con frialdad sino lo contrario –¿Por cierto, dónde están Kenzan, Johan y los demás?-

-Buena pregunta…- reflexionó el pequeño –Seguro deben de estar en la playa-

-Ah, ya veo… ¿y crees que Asuka esté ahí?-

-¿Asuka-senpai?- repitió sonriendo pícaramente –Um, puede ser-

-¡Perfecto, vayamos!- exclamó decidido sacando unos shorts rojo oscuro de su maleta


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, como dije hace unos minutos en el fandom de Beyblade: no tengo perdón de nadie. Lo siento pero es que por causas ajenas a mi voluntad no había podido subir nada, ni de éste ni de ninguno de mis fics. ¡Perdonénme! El capítulo lo terminé recién ayer, aún no se ve nada de lo que ustedes esperan, pero a partir del próximo comenzaré a meter mucho más de Judai y Asuka que terminarán empalagados, lo sé. Pero nada más en lo que se resuelve mi situación, tengánme un poco más de paciencia, sé que es mucho pedir pero intentaré no retrasarme más a la hora de subir, de mientras me voy porque ya no me queda tiempo, no veremos después y gracias a todos por sus reviews. Cuidénse**

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 6

–"_Las empresas Tenjoin se levantan enormemente por sobre cualquier otra"_– leyó en uno de los periódicos locales; frunció el ceño con molestia a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua, para él eso era la peor noticia que podía leer, pero para su "otro yo" que recientemente se había presentado era lo mejor que podía pasarle, con eso el odio de su contenedor crecía y asimismo su poder también

–Paul, en unas cuantas horas llegaremos– anunció el profesor Lowe mirando a su alumno

–Seh, en poco estaremos en la Academia de Duelos– recalcó mirando las blancas nubes que poco a poco se tornaban en escala de grises anunciando la tormenta que se avecinaba contra la pequeña isla –_"Tenjoin… ¡esos malditos!"–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Alzó la mirada al cielo que se teñía de gris deseándole un buen viaje de regreso al resto de sus alumnos, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto en retirarlos a casa, a un lugar seguro; tan solo recibir ese mensaje y el comunicado de Seto Kaiba le habían infundido un mal presentimiento que no se iba y aumentaba con creses; pero por lo menos se alegraba de que sus estudiantes se hubieran ido con una sonrisa en sus labios después de una semana en la isla

–"_Algo malo está por pasar"–_ reflexionó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, unos cuantos gritos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones girándose a ver como el único y despreocupado grupo de chicos que se había quedado se acercaba a paso tranquilo

–¡Oh, Samejima-sensei!– saludó enérgicamente Judai mientras alzaba la mano agitándola; sonrió al ver como el ánimo de su alumno había crecido con creses desde la última vez que lo había visto

–Hn, parece que ya se fueron todos los demás– musitó Sho viendo como el ferrie se alejaba poco a poco de la isla –Ni hablar, no nos pudimos despedir–

–No se preocupen, se fueron bien– tranquilizó el profesor, su mirada se posó en cada uno de los presentes notando la ausencia de alguien –¿En dónde está Sheryl-chan?–

–Se sintió mal y está descansando en el dormitorio– respondió Asuka tranquilamente –Parece que está resfriada–

–Eso pasó por no dejarla salir del agua aquel día en la playa– sonrió Jim recordando la pequeña fiesta que habían hecho unos cuantos días atrás

–Puede ser…– musitaron avergonzados Judai y Johan quienes habían sido los que habían jugado con ella

–Igualmente en un rato más iremos a verla– comentó Fubuki sonriendo ampliamente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Estornudó por tercera vez estremeciéndose como un pequeño gatito, limpió su nariz con un pañuelo blanco para después ver el cielo gris por el ventanal a un lado de la cama, lo odiaba, odiaba esos días grises; estiró la mano hacia el cajonero que reposaba del otro lado, metió la mano y pocos segundos después sacó su deck

–Realmente… odio estos días– musitó repasando cada una de las cartas, finalmente se detuvo en la que consideraba una de las más importantes: The Master of the Ice

–_Los odias porque te causan malos presagios–_ comentó una voz a su lado, giró calmadamente mirando como el espíritu de la carta en sus manos la miraba fijamente

–Es cierto, ahora mismo siento algo– sonrió dejando el deck sobre el mueble

–_Ciertamente, deberías irte con cuidado, tú y los hermanos Tenjoin–_

–¿Eh, ellos por qué?–

–_En el aire se puede sentir un viento lleno de maldad y ésta isla será el epicentro de muchos eventos–_ respondió otra voz, una mujer de cabello verdoso con ropajes azul oscuro y blanco: Medium of the Ice Barrier

–Ya veo…– susurró –Tendré cuidado, lo prometo–

Ambos espíritus asintieron regresando a sus cartas de procedencia, ella por su parte tomó una pequeña bolsa de color crema con varios llaveros donde dentro cargaba sus pocos objetos personales: un pequeño celular de color negro con teclas rojas, una libreta de pasta lila para sus anotaciones, el diario personal de color rosa con un candado plateado y un álbum fotográfico

–Esto me trae muchos recuerdos…– soltó tomando el álbum y comenzando a hojearlo; varias fotos de ella, algunas otras de su hogar en Londres, sus mascotas, su familia, sus amigos y la Academia en Francia, la última foto que había en el álbum: su graduación de _La croix des roses blanches. _Se miraba a un pequeño grupo de alumnos que vestían un uniforme blanco de la parte baja y sacos negros con un peculiar escudo sobre el pecho –Paul…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Aniki… ¡Aniki!– susurró Sho dentro del grupo que caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia el dormitorio, Judai dio un respingo girándose a verlo, el peliazul al confirmar que todos los demás –excepto Kenzan– se encontraban charlando entre sí sonrió entusiasta –¿Cómo vas con Asuka-senpai?– cuestionó con una sonrisa picarona

–¿D-De qué estás hablando, Sho?– inquirió con un fuerte carmín en sus mejillas

–De tu relación con Asuka-senpai– sonrió Kenzan a modo de respuesta

–E-Eto…– balbuceó sintiéndose idiota, a su lado el espíritu de Yubel apareció sonriéndole burlonamente por su falta de argumento, finalmente al cabo de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta dignándose a responderles a los tres –uno invisible para los otros dos–, apenas abría la boca cuando la fuerte exclamación de Fubuki lo interrumpió

–¡Llegamos!–

–Realmente se pasa el tiempo cuando vamos hablando– comentó Jim acomodándose el sombrero

–Es verdad– apoyó la rubia mientras giraba el pestillo dorado de la puerta

–¡Sheryl-chan!– llamó el mayor del grupo entrando ruidosamente en el dormitorio, a los pocos segundos la pelicastaña asomó la cabeza mirando fijamente y con confusión al pequeño grupo

–B-Buenas…– tartamudeó

–¿Cómo estás?– cuestionó Johan adelantándosele al Obelisk mayor

–Bien, los analgésicos que me trajo Asuryn ya funcionaron–

–Sheryl, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas "Asuryn" cuando estamos con los demás– replicó la Reina frunciendo el ceño infantilmente a lo que los demás rieron

–A mí me gusta, Asuka– intervino Judai ganándose las miradas de los presentes –¡Digo! Te queda bien, sí, eso es– aclaró sonrojado al sentir el aura de peligro que emanaba Fubuki

–Ah… te lo agradezco, Judai–

–Aw, que lindos– comentó la Nightroad riendo por lo bajo; todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta, al escuchar el chasquido que producía el pestillo al ser girado, a los pocos segundos de que la puerta se abriera en su totalidad la habitual mirada de enfado de Manjoume se hizo presente

–El Principal Samejima nos mandó llamar– informó

–Pero si lo acabamos de ver hace un rato…– musitó el menor de los Marufuji mirando con confusión a sus compañeros

–Seguro nos quiere decir algo de nuestra estancia– mencionó Fubuki tomando pose de pensador, su hermana tras verlo se giró a la puerta mirando a Manjoume

–Sea lo que sea, lo mejor es ir de una vez–

–Asuka, tiene razón– habló el Osiris mirando a sus compañeros –Vamos, todos–

–Hey, _Little princes_s, ¿puedes andar sola?– cuestionó Jim mirando a la ojiazul

–¿Eh?... Sí, sí puedo. Gracias–

–Okey, ¡entonces vámonos!–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Sensei, la Academia del Duelo ya está en nuestro rango de visualización– comunicó el piloto del helicóptero en el que viajaban –Comenzaremos la cuenta regresiva para el aterrizaje–

–Gracias por traernos– agradeció sonriéndole al piloto y copiloto amablemente –Paul, ya despierta…– pidió moviendo sutilmente a su estudiante que descansaba en la ventanilla

–… ¿Me dormí?– inquirió abriendo lentamente los ojos, se incorporó lentamente en el asiento mirando hacia los lados –¿Qué pasa?–

–Incluso para ti, éste viaje fue cansado– rió el profesor –Pasa que, ya estamos en el rango de la Academia–

–Pff, genial– resopló frunciendo el ceño mientras nuevamente apoyaba su cabeza en la ventanilla del helicóptero

–No te pongas así, solo estaremos un par de semanas, después regresaremos a Francia ¿contento?–

–No mucho– respondió con sinceridad –El reporte que te dio Samejima-sensei decía que algunos de sus antiguos alumnos estaban en la isla–

–Así es, hace unas semanas ofreció una reunión de ex-alumnos, pero la mayoría ya abandonaron la isla, solo se quedaron sus más allegados–

–Viste los nombres de los "allegados", ¿no es así?–

–E-Eh, b-bueno, sí... pero como ya te dije, solo estaremos un par de semanas–

–No importa cuánto me queje, ya estamos en la Academia– suspiró señalando a los dos pilotos que les informaban que ya habían aterrizado cerca del puerto

–Perdón, perdón, pero me eres indispensable para mi investigación– sonrió nerviosamente mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos a modo de disculpa

–¿Sabes? Eso no es un buen consuelo– comentó mirándolo con vergüenza ajena

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Whoa! ¡Un helicóptero!– exclamó Bucky asombrado de ver el gran transporte aéreo en color negro con siglas en dorado

–Samejima-sensei, ¿para qué nos mandó a llamar?– preguntó la rubia acercándose al Principal

–Oh, realmente no es nada importante– sonrió restándole importancia al asunto –Solo quería que conocieran a un amigo–

–¿Un amigo?– repitió Kenzan acercándose junto con el pequeño grupo, ahí junto con ellos se encontraban Rei y Ryou –la primera porque se había negado a abandonar la isla y el segundo porque se había quedado formulando una tesis sobre su nuevo mazo de evolución–

–Es un colega, vino a comentarme sobre una importante investigación que realizó– explicó

–Guez, Samejima-sensei, sus palabras me hacen sonrojar– bromeó bajando del helicóptero, era un hombre aún joven, de aparentes 35 años: cabello negro alborotado cayéndole hasta los hombros, ojos café oscuro y tez blanca; sumamente atractivo

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, un gran nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, mientras que, al mismo tiempo sus manos comenzaban a temblar víctimas de una repentina oleada de emociones

–Es la verdad, usted y el mismo Kaiba-sama me lo dijeron– respondió Samejima riendo por el buen humor de su compañero

–Bueno, tal vez tenga razón– sonrió mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien –¡Ah, cierto! Ya le había comentado que no vengo solo, que despistado soy. ¡Hey, no seas tímido y baja de una vez!– gritó mirando hacia el interior del helicóptero

–A quién crees que le estás llamando tímido– replicó saliendo de la cabina con el ceño fruncido, de aparentes 20 años: cabello dorado con las puntas de fuera, ojos violáceos e igualmente tez blanca; era casi la representación de un ángel

–A ti, por supuesto– reafirmó riendo divertido mientras saludaba amigablemente al Principal

Miró con molestia al grupo que lo miraba fijamente, repasó a cada uno con la mirada examinándolos minuciosamente, sus orbes violetas quedaron por segundos en los dos miembros de la familia Tenjoin, sonrió de lado casi con superioridad al cruzarse con pensamientos que nunca antes tuvo; finalmente su sonrisa se borró al ver al último del grupo, quien a su vez, también lo miraba directamente

–Sheryl…–


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Waaah! Ya me cansé, hoy fue una subida masiva, ok, ok, ya estoy preparando el próximo capítulo, espero subirlo en unos cuantos días, pero bien, gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus reviews, ¡son los mejores! ah, y ya un poquito más adelante, después de una serie de eventos... um, "accidentados" se verá JudaixAsuka FULL Version XD. Ok, los dejo de mientras con esto y espero verlos en unos cuantos días. De mientras es todo por mi parte, se cuidan ¡Bye!**

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 7

Sus ojos bicolores vieron fijamente al desconocido que terminaba de bajar del helicóptero, éste al darse cuenta de la insistente mirada giró viendo al espíritu del duelo, asimismo Yubel dio un respingo al notar como había sido descubierto tan fácilmente, se quitó de donde estaba casi escondiéndose detrás de Judai, finalmente el Osiris al darse cuenta de ese acto miró por sobre su hombro la preocupada mirada que sostenía su guardían

–¿Qué te pasa, Yubel?– susurró

–Judai… ese sujeto, me acaba de mirar– respondió seriamente –Me miró con malos ojos–

–¿Qué? ¿Es verdad?– musitó asombrado dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rubio –No pensé que hubiera alguien más aparte de Johan y Sheryl…–

–Pero hay algo más…– avisó el hermafrodita haciendo que nuevamente el pelicastaño le mirara –A su alrededor hay una energía muy oscura, casi como lo fue Darkness–

–¡¿Qué?– exclamó haciendo que tanto Sho y Kenzan lo miraran confundidos al ser los más cercanos a él; fijó su mirada en los ojos violáceos del mencionado, claramente pudo notar un fondo siniestro: casi como una bruma detrás de sus pupilas, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ese frente a sus ojos no era un tipo común, tampoco era como los demás con los que se había enfrentado, él tenía un aura más violenta y peligrosa

–Bien, chicos. Les presento al Profesor Richard Lowe y a su alumno Paul Blanchett– sonrió el Principal señalando a los dos recién llegados, el primero sonrió ampliamente saludándolos con una ademan de mano mientras el segundo se mantenía con el ceño fruncido

–Así que ustedes son los más allegados a Samejima-sensei, seguro deben ser muy buenos duelistas– comentó el pelinegro mirando a cada uno de los presentes, al igual que su alumno su mirada quedó fija en la pelicastaña del grupo –¡Anda! Si es Sheryl-chan–

–Hola, sensei– sonrió juntando sus manos detrás de sí

–¿Oh, se conocen?– inquirió Samejima mirándolos a ambos, al igual que el resto que se encontraba expectante de una respuesta

–Fuimos compañeros, y él fue el supuesto "maestro"– explicó Paul señalando al pelinegro con la mirada

–Eres cruel– replicó sonriendo divertido, inmediatamente dio un largo bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos al cielo y éstos producían algunos tronidos por parte de sus huesos –¡Estoy cansado...!–

–Es la verdad…–

–Bien, bien. Basta de charlas, lo mejor es que se vayan a instalar en sus habitaciones– cortó el Principal siendo apoyado seguidamente de su colega; en pocos segundos él y sus dos visitantes ya se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia lejos de los demás

–Vaya que tuviste un compañero interesante– comentó O'Brien mirando a la pelicastaña

–S-Si, es algo tosco y maleducado a primera vista, pero después cambia… creo– respondió sonriendo nerviosamente

–Eso no importa, ¡ese sensei es genial!– exclamó Fubuki maravillado por la actitud despreocupada del mayor –Es como una gran senpai–

–Seguro porque tienen cosas en común…– susurró la menor Tenjoin mirándolo con malos ojos

–Um… ¿no les parece mejor irnos? No falta mucho para que comience a llover– propuso Sho mirando las nubes que amenazaban con soltar el líquido en cualquier momento

–Pff, tan bonito día que era…– resopló Judai encogiéndose de hombros con suma resignación

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Miró los parámetros de la isla mientras caminaba, ciertamente y omitiendo las constantes tormentas y cambios climáticos era un buen lugar para vivir, lejos de todo el murmullo de las ciudades y sus molestos habitantes; meneó la cabeza sutilmente apartando el panorama de su mente, mantuvo el ceño fruncido mientras llegaban al dormitorio de los Obelisk Blue, por una parte se sintió reconfortado por la presencia de su compañera y por la otra se sentía molesto por su visita forzada

–"_Aún así, estaba ese espíritu, del deck de Sheryl no era… entonces, es probable que otro con habilidades psíquicas esté aquí"–_ pensó

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Espió minuciosamente a cada uno de sus compañeros desde uno de los extremos del dormitorio: Sho y Kenzan peleaban por temas bastante mundanos como de cuál de ellos era su Aniki; Asuka miraba avergonzada a Fubuki quien aún comentaba la actitud de idol del que según él sería su nuevo senpai; Manjoume se acercaba constante y lentamente a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, por momentos quiso ser más rápido que él e interponerse, pero en esos momentos el asunto que tenía que tratar era más importante; Johan hablaba tranquilamente con Sheryl mientras que Jim jugueteaba con Karen, el único que también se mantenía alerta en aquellos momentos era O'Brien; finalmente se levantó buscando algo entre sus bolsillos, al no encontrarlo sonrió pues ya tenía una excusa por la cual salir

–Ah, que idiota soy– musitó llamando la atención de todos

–Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo– sonrió burlonamente el pelinegro Thunder

–¿Qué te pasa, Judai?– inquirió Johan por la extraña y seria mirada que mantenía el Osiris, mirada que para los demás había pasado desapercibida

–Creo que olvide mi móvil en el otro dormitorio, ¡ah! Johan ayúdame a buscarlo– pidió sonriendo

–Claro–

–Aniki, si quieres nosotros también ayudamos– propuso el menor de los Marufuji

–No se preocupen, chicos– negó sonriéndoles –Johan y yo lo encontraremos rápido, estoy seguro–

–De acuerdo…–

Pronto ambos salieron de la habitación introduciéndose en la habitación contigua, el teléfono celular de color rojo brillante reposaba en la litera tal y como él lo había dejado antes de salir por la mañana, lo quitó poniéndolo en el viejo cajonero que reposaba a un lado del mueble para después tumbarse en el mullido colchón

–Johan, cierra la puerta– pidió con seriedad, el peliazul asintió cerrándola lentamente, una vez que le colocó el seguro se sentó en la silla que reposaba enfrente del escritorio apoyando su rostro en el respaldo de ésta

–¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?–

–¿No lo sentiste?– inquirió mirándolo fijamente –Cuando ese tal Paul bajó del helicóptero…–

–Técnicamente no sentí nada, pero Ruby estaba muy nerviosa– comentó, inmediatamente Pharaon bajó de una de las vigas del techo acomodándose en el regazo de Judai, dio un largo bostezo dándole la oportunidad al alma de Daitokuji a salir, pronto junto a él apareció Yubel

–Ese sujeto emanaba un aura bastante oscura– explicó el monstruo de duelo cruzándose de brazos –Es incluso similar a la de Darkness–

–¿Qué? ¿La energía que poseyó a Fubuki y Yusuke?– interrogó alarmado; el profesor sentado en la parte alta de la litera se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes, acomodó sus lentes misteriosamente mientras los repasaba con la mirada

–Está claro que la luz y las sombras siempre estarán presentes a lo largo de toda la historia, pero precisamente en la isla parece haber una especie de agujero negro– habló mirando los rostros entre confusos y serios de los dos humanos –Judai-kun, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie; peleaste con las Tres Bestias Sagradas, con la Sociedad de la Luz, enfrentaste el ser el Supremo Emperador y a Yubel, y finalmente a Trueman y Darkness; a lo que quiero llegar es que eso no ocurriría fuera de la isla–

–Es verdad…– musitó pensativamente, después de varios segundos alzó la vista con determinación –Entonces, no haremos nada hasta no ver cuáles son sus intenciones y a qué se debe esa energía oscura, ¿están de acuerdo?–

–De acuerdo–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Y bien, no es lindo el dormitorio Blue?– cuestionó tumbado en el mullido colchón de la amplia habitación

–Debo admitirlo, no está mal– respondió acomodando sus vestimentas en el gran mueble frente a su cama –Entonces, cuándo trataras la investigación con Samejima-sensei–

–Tranquilo, eso lo resolveremos mañana, sería realmente tétrico comentar una investigación como ésta en un día tan tormentoso como éste–

–Sería como una mala película de terror…– apoyó en medio de un suspiro

–Por lo mientras ten listo tu deck– recomendó –Tú serás una gran demostración–

–Realmente… eres malo escogiendo las palabras que usas– finalizó


	8. Chapter 8

**Y les tengo malas noticias: aún no hay fecha para mi internet, dios... ya estoy desesperada, y por eso mismo (y la escuela de paso) no he estado muy... ejem, "inspirada" para escribir, pero como vengo diciendo: por fa tengánme paciencia, ya en cuanto tenga otra vez el servicio me pongo a reeditar todo para que quede de menos descente. Y bueno yo los dejo porque no falta mucho para que entre a clases y... jajajajaja voy a llegar tarde de por sí XD**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡Bye!**

**P.D. Judai x Asuka a la siguiente, lo prometo**

**

* * *

**~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 8

Él como mejor duelista y mayor involucrado en los eventos que Daitokuji le había recordado, sabía perfectamente que el vórtice que existía en la isla jamás desaparecería, al contrario, tenía una hipótesis de que se expandía considerablemente; agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos, estiró la mano hacia la cama donde reposaba la húmeda toalla con la que se había secado el cuerpo

–Adelante– concedió al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta, ésta inmediatamente se abrió dando paso a Asuka quien ya se encontraba lista para ir al dormitorio azul donde por petición de Samejima-sensei llevarían a cabo el desayuno

–A-Ah… p-perdón– se disculpó la sonrojada rubia al ver al pelicastaño sin camisa, con el cabello aún escurriéndole y el botón del pantalón desabrochado

–¿Eh?... ¡Ah, perdóname a mí!– balbuceó sonrojado mientras rápidamente y a tropezones se colocaba una playera negra con manga de ¾

–B-Bien…– musitó aún avergonzada, Fubuki quien al ver que su sissy tardaba en solo dar un simple aviso asomó la cabeza notando como ambos estaban sonrojados, ya confundido solo atinó a ladear la cabeza

–¿Qué les pasa?– inquirió intrigado

–¡No, nada!– negaron al mismo tiempo dejándolo aún más confundido pero con un leve presentimiento, finalmente se encogió de hombros para después regresar al dormitorio de Manjoume con los demás

–Bien, ¿qué querías decirme, Asuka?– cuestionó el Osiris controlando el calor en sus mejillas

–Ah, cierto. Qué si ya estás listo para ir al Obelisk Blue–

–Um… listo, vámonos– respondió metiendo su móvil en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de tela oscura que vestía

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Whoa! _Good job, Little Queen–_ felicitó Jim al ver entrar a la rubia Obelisk junto con el Osiris –Pensé que te daría más problemas como la primera vez que nosotros tratamos de despertarlo– comentó sonriendo

–Es verdad, Aniki duerme como piedra– apoyó Sho riendo divertido, Judai estaba a punto de abrir la boca para defenderse cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y una chillona voz le llamaba

–¡Judai-sama~!– canturreó Rei abalanzándose encima del pelicastaño que termino en el suelo con ella sobre él, ésta sonrió gatunamente mientras se aproximaba lentamente al rostro de su amor

–¡R-Rei!– regañó Asuka con el ceño fruncido y fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas por la parálisis de su compañero, tomó a la menor del brazo levantándola mientras ésta solo resoplaba frustrada; Kenzan al ver que ambas mujeres estaban a punto de pelear verbalmente se interpuso en medio de la dos sonriendo nerviosamente

–Bueno, bueno. Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde, ¡mejor vayámonos!–

–¡Kenzan-kun tiene razón!– exclamó el menor de los Marufuji, los demás al comprender la situación, enojo y celos asintieron saliendo rápidamente, Kenzan llevándose a Rei y Fubuki a su molesta y violenta hermana

–Amigo, ésta vez si la regaste– comentó Johan ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

–Tienes razón. Como diría Jim: _I'm stupid–_

–Y uno grande_–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El radiante sol después de un tormentoso día de lluvia lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, frunció el ceño con incomodidad antes de incorporarse en la cama con molestia, abrió los ojos mostrando una afilada mirada

–Parece que no tuviste una buena noche– comentó Lowe mirando burlonamente a su alumno, éste simplemente le dirigió una mirada gélida a su profesor antes de levantarse por completo dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa –Como sea, necesito que estés listo para el medio día, ya quiero presentarle a Samejima-sensei mi investigación–

–Y luego…–

–No, no nos iremos. Quiero desarrollar esto un poco más–

–No sabes cómo te odio– bufó molesto

–Sí, si lo sé. Pero bueno, apúrate para ir a desayunar–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

A ella, le molestaba de sobremanera que Rei la mirara con una sonrisa gatuna y una mirada de triunfo, no era que precisamente se fuera a rebajar a su nivel, pero tampoco iba a dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, mucho menos cuando lo que quería era con Judai: Su Judai

–¿Qué te sucede, Asuka-senpai?– inquirió Sho mirando con curiosidad la casi imperceptible aura asesina de la rubia

–Nada– respondió fríamente haciendo que tanto el peliazul como Kenzan que caminaba a su lado se retiraran con rapidez colocándose casi detrás de su Aniki

–Mentirosa– rió Nightroad en medio de un susurro ganándose la mirada de reproche de su prima, Sheryl cambió su mirada divertida para ponerse seria, caminó poniéndose más cerca de ella susurrándole en el oído –Ten cuidado, con Rei y con… cualquiera–

–¿Qué quieres decir?–

–No te puedo decir claramente, solo hazme caso–

–E-Está bien, pero después quiero hablar bien contigo–

–De acuerdo–

–Oigan, par de bellas damas, ya llegamos– anunció Manjoume poniéndose delante de ellas para abrir las puertas del Obelisk, las dos se mantuvieron serias entrando, asimismo los demás las imitaron, a los pocos segundos el pelinegro Thunder soltó la puerta cerrándose así en la cara de Judai el cual sólo atinó a mirarlo con malos ojos

–Bienvenidos– saludaron los dos profesores

–Buenos días– respondieron a coro, rápidamente todos rodearon el amplio comedor del dormitorio tomando cada uno asiento cerca del extremo donde se encontraban los dos mayores; Asuka miró la última silla cerca del lado de Samejima-sensei: en medio de Judai y el nuevo, sin pensarlo y al ver como Rei abrazaba el brazo del pelicastaño se sentó en dicha silla

–¿No te importa que me haya sentado?– cuestionó mirando al rubio, éste por un momento pensó en ignorarla frunciendo el ceño sin podérselo evitar, pero cambio de parecer al escuchar las palabras –"_Háblale…"–_ desde el interior de su cabeza

–Para nada– respondió sonriendo casi galantemente, Sheryl que estaba en frente de ellos al lado de Johan y Jim, miró con extrañeza y gran sorpresa como su compañero sonreía y como un brillo poco usual aparecía en sus ojos

–Ah, muchachos– llamó el Principal haciendo que todos posaran sus miradas sobre él –Lowe-sensei nos quiere mostrar su investigación, así que cuando terminemos iremos al auditorio–

–¿Por qué ahí?– inquirió Rei alzando la mano como una niña más pequeña

–Porque ahí lo quisieron– bufó la menor de los Tenjoin haciendo enojar a la pelinegra

–Ya, ya, tranquilas chicas– calmó Lowe sonriendo nerviosamente –Lo que pasa es que necesitamos el auditorio, unos discos de duelo, y… Sheryl quiero que tú seas quien nos ayudes–

–¿Eh?– musitó alarmada haciendo que parte del bocado que tenía en el tenedor cayera de nuevo en su plato –¿Por qué yo?–

–Porque hay ciertas cosas que sólo tú y Paul pueden hacer, ¿no?–

–B-Bueno…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Algo ocurre en la Academia del Duelo– pronunció Saiou después de terminar de leer las cartas de tarot que reposaban sobre una mesa de centro

–¿Algo ocurre, qué es?– interrogó Edo

–No lo sé con exactitud, hay una energía muy oscura que no me deja ver–

–Yo estuve hace unos días ahí, y no noté nada– comentó mirando como Takuma giraba otra carta, ladeó la cabeza al ver como éste quedaba paralizado al examinar la imagen

–Al parecer, ésta vez muchos más estarán en peligro–

–¿Muchos más, quiénes?–

–Esa negrura no me deja ver bien, pero son dos mujeres y tres hombres–

–Como siempre, seguro Judai es uno de esos hombres–

–Edo, si las presiento que las cosas van mal, quiero que vayas–

–De acuerdo–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Bien, bien, ¿ya estás lista?– inquirió Richard mirando a su antigua alumna

–No...– respondió con desgano

–Sigues siendo una maleducada– chistó negando con resignación –Entonces empieza–

–Ya que…– resopló –Cualquier monstruo vale, ¿cierto?–

–Sí–

Terminó de barajear su deck para después colocarlo en el disco de duelo, rápido el sistema de duelos de la Academia se activó junto con el visor holográfico, sacó su mano de seis cartas examinando minuciosamente cada una de ellas

–Bien, como no tengo ningún monstruo en el campo, invoco a _Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier _(ATK 100/DEF 1600) y _Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier _(ATK 1200/DEF 2000) en modo de ataque_–_ convocó al tiempo que dos monstruos con apariencia humana aparecían en el campo: un hombre de cabello platinado, ropajes azules y dos espadas en cada mano; mientras que el otro era una mujer con cabello blanquizco, una larga gabardina roja y bajo ella ropas azul oscuro y un cetro en las manos

–¿Eh, por qué invocó un monstruo tan débil y uno más fuerte?– interrogó Sho mirando con confusión los movimientos que había hecho la mujer

–La carta más débil no es una de tipo normal, tampoco es efecto, pero es muy útil– respondió Lowe a un lado de ellos mientras sonreía ampliamente

–¿Entonces qué es?– cuestionó Ryou que se encontraba junto con ellos como un colaborador científico de Samejima

–Ya lo verán–

–Entonces, sincronizo a mi _Secret Guards _Level 2 con mi _Spellbreaker _Level 4, para invocar a _Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier _(ATK 2300/ DEF 1400) en modo de ataque_–_ invocó sincrónicamente; un viento helado recorrió el amplio salón mientras que se materializaba holográficamente un gran dragón hecho de hielo, con reflejos azules y grandes alas de cristal

–¡Whoa! ¡Nunca había visto un lagarto tan más grande!– exclamó Kenzan alzando la mirada a donde Brionac reposaba casi majestuosamente cerca de las luces del techo

–Coincido con el _Dino-boy_, nunca había visto uno así de grande, incluso Karen tiene miedo– comentó Jim mirando como su cocodrilo se escondía detrás suyo mientras gruñía

–¿Pero cómo hizo esa invocación?– inquirió Rei sin soltar a Judai del brazo por el supuesto miedo que le causaba la criatura

–Son las cartas, no son como las nuestras– explicó Asuka mirando con malos ojos a la menor

–Lowe-sensei, ¿qué son esas cartas?– cuestionó O'Brien con seriedad tratando de ocultar el deje de curiosidad en su mirada –Jamás las habíamos visto–

–Ah, cierto. Eso supuse– sonrió –Verán la compañía de Pegasus J. Crawford recientemente comenzó a crear una serie de cartas llamadas Turner-Monster y Synchro-Monster, con las cuales se lleva a cabo una nueva invocación llamada: Invocación Sincronizada, que es lo que hizo Sheryl– explicó

–Lowe-sensei, explíquennos qué es la Invocación Sincronizada– pidió Samejima siendo él uno de los más interesados junto con su antiguo alumno Ryou

–Verán, a diferencia de las demás invocaciones que requieren sacrificios o Cartas Ritual, ésta Invocación sólo requiere de un monstruo tipo Turner que se afina con un tipo Normal, lo que se considera es el nivel o número de estrellas que estos posean y con eso se invoca a un monstruo tipo Synchro con un nivel igual a la suma de ambos monstruos–

–Me recuerda a la Fusión de Contacto de mis Neo Spacians– comentó Judai pensativamente

–Es algo similar, en ambos casos no es necesaria una Carta Hechizo, lo que las hace bastante convenientes–

–Creo entenderlo, es como una invocación matemática. Bastante sencillo, pero innovador–

–Básicamente…– sonrió –Okey, ya puedes desactivar el sistema, Sheryl–

–Entendido– resopló apagando el sistema del disco de duelo, inmediatamente se dirigió a donde los demás se encontraban discutiendo del tema

–¿Eh, qué les pasó a aquellas luces?– cuestionó Rei señalando una parte del techo que se veía abollado y algunos focos rotos, la pelicastaña que se encontraba cerca de Paul cerró los ojos golpeándose la frente sin que nadie excepto él se diera cuenta

–Aún no lo controlas– susurró regañando a la ojiazul

–Lo siento, mi error– respondió suspirando pesadamente


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Volví! Muy tarde y sin nada realmente, pero volví.**

**Realmente lo siento, estos últimos meses mi inspiración se fue al... caño, en serio que se sentía horrible, ver todos los reviews y pues yo no estar escribiendo nada, pero a todo esto les tengo una buena noticia :3 ¡Pasé todas mis materias en la escuela! Lo que significa que, voy a tener todas las vacaciones para recuperarme de la inspiración y pues darles pequeñas dosis de éste y -espero- más fics**

**Bien, bien, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que dejaron reviews y me dieron ánimos a continuarlo a pesar de todo. ¡Se les quiere mucho! 8D**

**Ah, por cierto... estuvé leyendo los primeros capítulos y noté algunos errores, así que en cuánto pueda comenzaré a reeditarlo todo, prometo no cambiarlo mucho :D**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 9

A los pocos minutos de haber terminado la demostración, Richard le pidió a Samejima hablar a solas, por lo que por ende ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del Principal dejando solos al grupo de chicos. Rápidamente estos acordaron dirigirse a la playa a pasar el día, por su parte Paul al ser antisocial caminó por otro de los pasillos dispuesto a irse al Obelisk Blue; los ojos azules de la pelicastaña miraron vagamente como el rubio se alejaba lentamente, dio un fuerte respingo al sentir la mano de Kenzan en su hombro

–¿No vienes, Sheryl-chan?– cuestionó sonriendo

–¿Eh?... Ah, sí, adelántense. Los alcanzo en unos minutos– sonrió despidiéndose de ellos con un ademan de mano y siguiendo el mismo camino que Paul

–Está como que rara– comentó Judai mirándola con confusión –¿Tú sabes que le pasa, Asuka?– inquirió mirando a la rubia a un lado suyo

–No, realmente actúa extraño– respondió afilando la mirada

–No creo que sea nada grave, uno actúa así cuando está enamorado– comentó Thunder sonriéndole galantemente a la rubia Tenjoin

–¡¿Enamorada?– exclamaron al unísono

–Así es– asintió

–No lo creo– mencionó Johan mirando por el ya vacío pasillo

–¿Alguien está celoso, Anderson?– interrogó sonriendo burlonamente

–Quien sabe…– resopló

–Hey, Manjoume-kun– llamó Rei sonriéndole inocentemente –Tú sabes de celos por experiencia, ¿verdad?– rió

–Pequeña mocosa astuta– bufó sonrojado por la vergüenza

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Paul!– llamó esperando que el rubio se detuviera para escucharla, sonrió cuando éste se paró esperando a que la mujer llegara a su lado

–¿Qué quieres?– interrogó una vez que la pelicastaña se detuviera a su lado apoyada en sus rodillas para tomar bocanadas de aire

–Que me contestes algo– pidió alzando la mirada hasta su rostro

–¿Qué?–

–¿Aún los odias?– inquirió –Ya sabes, en el Instituto me lo dijiste, ¿aún lo haces?–

–Sí, a tu "tío" y a los hijos de él– confesó sin ningún remordimiento –Y nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión–

–Eso imaginé…– musitó mirando fijamente los orbes violáceos con su fondo oscuro, sabía que eso no era común en él, inclusive no recordaba sus ojos de ese color, además sentía su piel erizarse por el miedo que le causaba el aura negra a su alrededor

–¿Algo más?–

–Um… yo sé que tú siempre has trabajado con mazos con atributo de sombras, pero… noto algo extraño en ti, como si no fueras el mismo–

–Jeh, alucinas, Sheryl– rió despeinando la cabellera castaña de la mujer

–¿En… serio?–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Frunció el ceño con molestia al ver como Rei se le abalanzaba a Judai cada dos por tres, le mosqueaba de sobremanera, pero su orgullo le impedía hacer algo definitivo; desvió la mirada al sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado, resopló molesta al pensar que se trataba de Manjoume y sus muchos halagos hacia su persona

–Tranquila, soy yo– sonrió el hombre que se había sentado junto a ella

–¿Johan?– musitó confundida –¿Qué pasa?– inquirió

–A mi nada, a ti tal vez algo–

–¿De qué hablas?–

–Si tanto te molesta, por qué no dejas tu orgullo de lado y se lo dices–

–Una vez lo intente, pero no funcionó– sonrió agachando la mirada

–Créeme, Asuka– habló seriamente –Judai ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes–

–Tal vez… sólo no dejo de ser el mismo despistado– comentó

–Eso es cierto– apoyó sonriendo divertido

–Bien, creo que lo intentaré… otra vez–

–Suerte con eso– sonrió antes de levantarse e irse con el resto

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, me sorprendió ésta nueva manera de jugar, ¡y sobre todo las cartas!–

–De hecho éstas cartas las diseño su ex-alumno Maeda Hayato– comentó sonriendo

–¿En serio? Que honor que un graduado haya hecho tan esplendido trabajo–

–Concuerdo. Pero en realidad le mentí, eso que vio no fue mi investigación– confesó seriamente

–¿Eh, qué no lo es?– cuestionó extrañado, Lowe negó antes de tomar su maletín y sacar un grueso folder negro el cual depositó en el amplio escritorio de madera

–¿Qué es esto?– inquirió

–Es mi verdadera investigación, ábrala por favor– concedió; Samejima tomó entre sus manos el grueso folder abriéndolo lentamente y con emoción, rápidamente varias fotografías con información anexa salieron regándose por el mueble

–Esto es…– musitó asombrado, inmediatamente comenzó a examinar cada una de las fotografías con el corazón acelerado y nuevamente ese mal presentimiento aflorando

–Éstas fotografías son de: Mutou Yugi, Yuki Judai, Maeda Hayato, Majoume Jun, Edo Phoenix, Anderson Johan, Nightroad Sheryl y Blanchett Paul– enlistó Richard mirando seriamente al hombre frente a sí –Claro que, se preguntará qué tienen que ver ellos con mi investigación, ¿verdad?–

–Si es tan amable de explicarme–

–Bien, en los últimos años mi Instituto estuvo investigando el aumento en las habilidades psíquicas de los humanos, más específicamente de los duelistas; nuestra primera señal fue en el Rey de los Juegos: Yugi Mutou, y después en los alumnos de ésta Academia–

–¿Cómo saben eso?–

–Lo siento, no podemos revelar nuestros métodos– contestó –Continuando, éste aumento ha desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido, lo que les permite a estos duelistas ver a los llamados "espíritus del duelo"; pero recientemente en mis alumnos vimos cómo éste sentido aumentó siendo incluso capaces de materializar a los monstruos del duelo–

–Eso quiere decir que…–

–Brionac, el dragón que vieron, fue real–

–Eso explica el viento helado–

–Y su techo abollado– completó –Pero lo que quiero decirle es que el más cercano a éste suceso después de mis alumnos, es Judai-kun–

–¡¿Judai-kun?–

–Así es–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ingresó en su habitación compartida, rápidamente se tumbó en la cama mirando fijamente el techo; jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que la hija de quien él consideraba "la peor persona sin derecho a existir" fuera de esa forma, rió burlándose de sí mismo ante la "estúpida" idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente

–_Sabes que eso podría funcionar, y claro, sería una estupenda venganza–_ comentó una voz a su lado, el rubio deslizó su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, no le sorprendió en ningún sentido ver a uno de los espíritus de su deck

–En realidad voy contra el padre, a él es al único que quiero hacerle daño físicamente– respondió mirando fríamente a su acompañante: Fabled Leviathan; el espíritu de cabellos rojos fuego, alas de demonio, y ropajes carmesí con oro y esmeralda sonrió sádicamente

–_En realidad, el daño emocional es más divertido–_ rió sonoramente –_Anda, tú bien sabes que lo quieres–_

–Ya dije que no–

–_Eres aburrido cuando antepones esa "nobleza". Entonces lo harás por las malas, no es una petición, sino una orden que te estoy dando–_ habló haciendo chasquear sus dedos, unas fuertes punzadas comenzaron a sentirse dentro de la cabeza del francés arrebatándole algunos quejidos de sus labios, después todo se calmó mientras Leviathan le miraba entretenido

–Está bien, si con eso dejas de fastidiar– accedió mecánicamente, el espíritu pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho a sabiendas de que el "control mental" que empleaba en él aún seguía surtiendo el mismo efecto

–_Bien dicho–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Judai…– llamó suavemente al chico que se encontraba sentado en la arena con sus pies siendo mojados por el agua

–Asuka… ¿qué pasa?– cuestionó confundido por el semblante de tristeza de la mujer

–Realmente… tú nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía, ¿verdad?–

–¿Lo que sentías?– repitió ladeando la cabeza con clara confusión –Lo siento, Asuka, ¿pero de qué me estás hablando?–

–Siempre típico de ti…– sonrió melancólica –¿Recuerdas aquel duelo de parejas que hubo para la graduación?–

–Ah, aquel donde peleamos juntos, ¿verdad?–

–Sí, entonces lo recuerdas...– afirmó, Judai asintió aún con extrañeza al comprobar que aquel rostro que realmente lo comenzaba a molestar no cambiaba en lo mínimo –En ese entonces yo te conté que me iba a Norte América… y te agradecí lo de ese día–

–Claro, lo recuerdo, yo también te lo agradecí–

–Pero antes de eso… yo quería decirte la verdad… mis verdaderos sentimientos, ¿comprendes?– cuestionó sutilmente sonrojada, Judai desvió su mirada de ella para ver la fina arena a su alrededor, respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos poniendo en orden todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados

–Asuka… tal vez, en aquella ocasión no me di cuenta– comenzó –Esos asuntos nunca fueron de mi interés, pero ahora… no sé, tú siempre vas a ser importante para mí, pero… por ahora no puedo estar contigo– terminó agachando la mirada para que la rubia no le viera

–Judai... ¿por qué?– atinó a preguntar asombrada por la respuesta de su amigo, de alguna forma ella nunca se esperó una negativa por parte del chico, estaba segura de que él también sentía lo mismo, pero su respuesta…

–Entiéndeme, Asuka… si estás junto a mí en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que salgas herida–

–Judai… ¿acaso me estás escondiendo algo?– interrogó mirándolo con reproche, lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía que esa actitud no andaba bien y que tampoco era porque sí. Nuevamente algo andaba mal a su alrededor y lo podía presentir

–Hn… no puedo decirte nada, por lo menos no hasta estar seguro– respondió levantándose para después sacudirse la arena –No me mires mal, todo lo estoy haciendo porque no quiero verlos mal, ni a ti ni a los demás– añadió comenzando a caminar lejos de todos y sin que nadie más que ella se diera cuenta

–Estúpido… ¿por qué tienes que cargar con todo tú solo?– susurró


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios! Pero es que en serio, yo creo traigo una maldición en las manos porque toda tecnología que toco... muere. Mi computadora, mi otra computadora, mi celular, etc. T-T**

**En fin espero que me puedan perdonar, y al próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno, ya va en proceso es sólo de que lo escriba en Word y venga a un ciber. Bueno, agradezco a todos su cariño y los reviews, nos leemos después, ¡Bye!**

**

* * *

**

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 10

Giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta; por dentro el par de ojos azules giraron con brusquedad al escuchar el pestillo, apenas había regresado a la habitación y se hallaba semi-desnuda por aún estarse poniendo el traje de baño; Asuka omitió rotundamente ese detalle y optó mejor por sentarse a la orilla de la cama sin decir palabra alguna

–Estás muy callada, ¿sucedió algo?– cuestionó terminándose de acomodar la parte superior de su bikini negro

–Seguí el consejo de Johan– respondió suspirando cansadamente y jugando con las cintas de su traje en color arena

–¿Qué te aconsejó?– inquirió curiosa

–Hablé con Judai; no fue algo romántico como todas las bobas adolescentes esperarían, pero me ayudó de alguna forma–

–¿Hn, qué te dijo?–

–Que… no puede estar conmigo, no quiere ponerme en peligro; pero eso sólo me dejó pensando que algo está pasando–

–"_¿Judai-kun sabe algo…?"–_ pensó alarmada –¿Oh, eso crees?–

–Sí, ¿tú no sabes nada?– interrogó –Extrañamente pasas mucho tiempo con ellos–

–No, no han comentado nada acerca de… bueno, peligro inminente– respondió sonriendo nerviosamente; en esos momentos agradeció profundamente que la Obelisk estuviera de espaldas a ella –Pero deja de pensar en eso, mejor regresemos con los demás–

–Eh… adelántate tú, te sigo después–

–¿Estás segura?–

–Sí. Anda, ve–

–De acuerdo…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba a un lado de su mejor amigo, adivinó lo molesto que estaba por el ceño fruncido en su rostro y su mirada clavada fríamente en el agua; Judai al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo lo miró de reojo cuestionándolo silenciosamente

–Creo que ésta vez la regué yo– comentó sonriéndole torpemente a modo de disculpa –No pensé que las cosas terminarían así–

–No es tu culpa. Tarde o temprano Asuka y yo hablaríamos de eso, los dos sabíamos que sin tu ayuda o la de Sheryl esto iba a pasar–

–Tal vez…– musitó soltando el aire que llevaba retenido en sus pulmones –Pero aún no comprendo tu decisión–

–Es lo mejor– afirmó tornándose aún más serio –¿Sabes? Hace poco recordé lo que me dijo Darkness al final de nuestro duelo–

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?–

–Que él era la verdadera oscuridad y que nunca desaparecería, y de repente aparece éste tipo con la misma aura maligna. Eso me hace sospechar–

–No pensarás que él es igual a Yusuke, ¿o si?–

–Es una posibilidad– respondió fríamente –Creo que en algún momento tendré que preguntarle a Sheryl acerca de él–

–Si, tal vez eso nos sea de ayuda–

–¡Johan, no pensarás en…!– exclamó mirándolo con asombro

–Calma, Judai. Somos compañeros, ¿no?–

–Claro que si– sonrió conmovido

Más atrás, sin que ninguno de los dos humanos o los espíritus de sus barajas se diesen cuenta, Paul había escuchado todo; giró hacia su izquierda donde reposaba Leviathan recargado en el tronco de un árbol, éste sólo hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia a la conversación que habían escuchado para inmediatamente después sonreír maléficamente

–_Así que Judai Yuki va a interrogar a nuestra querida hechicera, eh–_ comentó sonriendo una vez que él y su humano se hallasen lejos del lugar –¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer?–

–Por supuesto. Tendré que evitar que hable con ella–

–_¿Y sabes cómo?–_ rió

–Me estoy imaginando algo, pero aún debo pensarlo… y planearlo también. Además todavía está el asunto de Asuka Tenjoin–

–_Jeh, entendido_–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ambos hombres se sostuvieron las miradas uno al otro, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse ligeramente rojizos; finalmente Samejima entrelazó sus manos poniéndolas encima del escritorio, se aclaró su garganta dispuesto a formular su nueva pregunta

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?–

–Relativamente nada, sus poderes se mantienen bajo control y tienen una vida normal como cualquier otro ciudadano. Pero aún así se les considera peligrosos–

–¿Por qué?–

–A raíz de mi investigación y de veracidad, surgieron varios grupos con diferentes propósitos que planean tener psycho duelistas en sus filas. Pero como es de imaginarse, muchos de estos no los querrán para fines benéficos–

–Entonces el verdadero problema serían ésas organizaciones. Si logran convencer a algún psycho podrían someternos–

–Si, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, éstas se mantienen en las sombras; aunque recientemente me han hecho llegar algunos nombres, de todos estos destaca un proyecto a futuro llamado "Arcadia", pero no puedo confirmarlo–

–Entiendo. Entonces lo que el Instituto y Kaiba-sama quieren es que la Duel Academy informe a los nuevos estudiantes acerca de esto–

–Exacto, aunque Kaiba-san también quiere incorporar la Invocación Sincronizada al programa de enseñanza de la Academia. Está convencido de que será favorable–

–Por supuesto, será un honor–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Caminó lentamente por el bosque que conducía a la orilla de la playa, se había vuelto a cambiar de ropa, ésta vez llevando una corta falda blanca, una camiseta sin mangas con cuello de tortuga en negro y finalmente un par de botas altas en el mismo color. Alzó la mirada con brusquedad al escuchar el crujir de una rama, frente a ella a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba el rubio, lucía serio pero con una pizca de torpeza; por instinto intuyó que tal vez se hubiese perdido

–¿Estás bien?– inquirió

–Sí, encontré el lugar donde están tus amigos, sólo eso– respondió –La que no luce bien eres tú, Asuka–

–¿Eh, yo?–

–Sí, luces triste, más de lo que he visto– contestó imperturbablemente –¿Te sucedió algo?–

–Eh… ¿sabes? En algún momento Sheryl me dijo que sabes cómo escuchar a las personas. ¿En serio aceptarías escucharme?–

–Claro, la familia de Sheryl siempre va a ser como la mía– sonrió hipócritamente; Asuka pasó por alto el detrás de ésa sonrisa, señaló un par de rocas que daban hacia la orilla del bosque y de donde se podía ver a los demás; todos estaban divirtiéndose salvo Judai y Johan que hablaban, Nightroad también ya había llegado, jugaba con Fubuki dentro del agua; sonrió pues por lo menos ellos si podían divertirse

–Escucho– indicó el mayor por meses; ésta se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar tratando de no sonar lamentable ni mucho menos débil

–Alguien… me dijo que no podemos ser amigos, aparentemente está en problemas y no quiere que yo me vea involucrada en eso, ni a mí ni a sus amigos– comenzó –Pero yo no me siento conforme con ésa decisión–

–_Aprovecha, está hablando de Judai Yuki. Trata de sacarle algo más de información–_ ordenó Leviathan a su lado

–¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué está en problemas?–

–Él… parece que los atrae, siempre suceden cosas extrañas a su alrededor, así que creo que eso es ésta vez–

–Puedes decirlo con confianza, soy un psycho duelista, estoy acostumbrado a cosas fuera de lo común–

–Es sobre los duelos, él dice que puede ver a los espíritus de su baraja, además, recuerdo que a finales del tercer año pareció… bueno, como Neos nos protegía de unos ataques cuando se lo pidió–

–¿Qué? ¿Dices que técnicamente él materializó a su monstruo?– interrogó sorprendido

–Sí, creo que así lo podríamos llamar–

–_Interesante…–_ sonrió

–Esto es inesperado, no pensé que hubiera un posible psycho en ésta isla–

–"_Si los poderes de Judai Yuki aumentaron, creo que éste humano será el más indicado para enfrentarlo, a Fujiwara Yusuke se faltaba poder, pero Paul lo compensa"–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salió del agua con la excusa del entumecimiento de sus piernas, sonrió al ver que inmediatamente Fubuki se lanzaba a jugar con Ryou, quien no lucía en lo más mínimo encantado con la idea de que le lanzaran agua al rostro; Sho quien estaba más retirado de ellos con el resto amplió su sonrisa de ver a su hermano como pocas veces lo había visto

Inmediatamente de salir optó por exprimir toda el agua de su cabello, ladeó la cabeza para que fuese más fácil siendo así que pudo ver a la rubia con su amigo, se extrañó pues estaba segura que Blanchett nunca hablaría con ella o Fubuki a menos de ser realmente importante

–¿Qué está pasando…?–

–¡Ah, Sheryl!– llamó Johan haciendo que se acercase –Ya los viste, ¿verdad?–

–Sí, y me sorprende–

–Judai no les ha podido quitar la vista de encima–

–Me lo imagino– articuló –Por cierto, Johan, de ahora en adelante tengan cuidado. Siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar–

–¿Tú también?, Judai está convencido de lo mismo–

–Sí, tal vez… pronto va a pasar–


	11. Chapter 11

**Sin nada de tiempo para hablar, aquí les dejo el capítulo 11, donde ya vamos entrando en lo bueno, sólo diré que no habrá muertos para desgracia de algunos pero si habrá "desapariciones" momentáneas.**

**Ok, agradezco a todos su apoyo, y pues yo me voy porque de plano no llego a mis examenes, y... para qué quieren más espera, ¿no?**

**

* * *

**

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 11

Era difícil de describir la convivencia que ésos dos llevaban, evitaban por sobretodo encontrarse solos, fuera cuál fuera la situación; eso también ponía en jaque a sus amigos, era por demás pesada la atmosfera que se vivía, todo a mitad del verano. Por su parte en lo que se refería a Manjoume y Rei, no perdían tiempo con el distanciamiento; Thunder halagaba una y otra vez a la rubia mientras que del otro lado Rei intentaba coquetearle al Osiris, y aún así, Judai y Asuka no mostraban interés alguno

–¡Buuh! Judai-sama ha estado más aburrido que nunca– bufó la menor a un lado de Kenzan –¿Eh? Por cierto a dónde se fue– inquirió

–A saber, salió desde muy temprano, posiblemente esté pescando– respondió el antiguo Ra

–Oigan, chicos– llamó Sho entrando en la habitación donde todos descansaban –Acaba de llegar el ferri con la correspondencia, y por lo menos hay unas cartas para algunos–

–No me imagino quién escribiría para nosotros– comentó Thunder bostezando pesadamente mientras los demás se acercaban a la mesa de centro en la sala

–Querrás decir: "_no me imagino quién me escribiría"_– corrigió la Osiris –¡Ah! Encontré algo para mí–

–Aquí hay más, una para O´Brien, para Sheryl y para Judai-aniki– informó haciendo que los mencionados se acercasen

–¿Quién te la manda?– inquirió un curioso Jim mirando a su compañero; Austin lo miró para después ver el remitente en el sobre

–Mommy– respondió cambiando su ceño fruncido por un gesto más suave

–¿Y a ti?– cuestionó Johan a la pelicastaña

–Igual, mi madre– contestó abriéndola con cuidado

–¡Ah, la tía!– exclamó Fubuki corriendo hacia donde su familiar

–¿Y qué hago con la de Aniki?– se preguntó Sho con el papel en sus manos

–Guárdala– respondió Ryou sin apartar la vista del libro de ciencias que leía

–Espera, Sho-kun, ¿quién se la envía?– interrogó la rubia con postura seria

–Ah… ¡Ah, Hayato-senpai!– exclamó con sorpresa –Aw, me pregunto qué le mandó a Aniki–

–Qué sorpresa, todo siempre es en torno a Judai– comentó Jun rodando los ojos y chasqueando la lengua

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Entró al cuarto donde él y su estudiante permanecían; se podía decir prácticamente que su estadía había llegado a su fin. Miró a su alumno el cual descansaba plácidamente en la cama mirando fijamente la otra cama a su lado, aparentemente estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos

–¿Otra vez estás pensando en eso?– cuestionó mirándolo con pena

–No es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente– respondió desviando su vista hacia él –Y tampoco perdonar–

–Pero eso es algo que ya pasó, y aunque suene mal… él lo decidió así–

–Si, él trazó su propio final, pero no habría sido así si no hubiera sido por… Tenjoin–

–Eh… yo sólo venía a decirte que mi trabajo ya terminó, podemos irnos cuando quieras–

–Hn… ¿y no quieres quedarte a observar a Judai Yuki?– inquirió sonriéndole maléficamente

–¿Por qué? Ya sé todo de él que pueda interesarme–

–Leí el informe, decía que él también puede ver espíritus y que posee un cierto potencial para ser psycho–

–Así es, pero no ha mostrado progreso alguno desde que reuní esa información–

–Y si yo te dijera que si, ¿qué harías?–

–¿Tú sabes algo que yo no?–

–Escuché de una fuente confiable, que a finales de su estadía aquí invocó especialmente a uno de sus monstruos, y aparentemente lo hizo real por algunos segundos–

–¿En serio, cómo sabes?–

–Ya te dije, yo también tengo mis medios–

–Pues… está bien, le diré a Samejima-sensei si nos puede recibir más tiempo–

–Anda, ve. Todo sea por el bien de la Institución–

–Pero déjame decirte algo, tu comportamiento es raro, así que no creas que podrás escapar de mi vista–

–Claro, como digas– rió haciéndolo salir

–_¿Qué piensas hacer?–_ interrogó el lacayo de Darkness

–Qué más, comenzar con mi plan, la primera en caer será Sheryl, ella justo ahora es la que sabe más de mí–

–_Es hasta una sorpresa que aún no haya dicho nada–_ comentó divertido

–No es su estilo delatar las cosas malas de los demás, pero eso es una ventaja para mí–

–_De acuerdo, esperaré ansioso–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Pronto todos comenzaron a salir del dormitorio; para desgracia de Manjoume, Asuka hacía decidido salir con Ryou, justo como en los viejos tiempos, por lo que al verse solo y con el trío Ojama molestándolo aún más decidió alcanzar a Rei; Sho y Kenzan habían salido corriendo hacia la cafetería de Tome-san alegando que era la hora perfecta para un tentempié, Fubuki al verse todo aburrido decidió sacar su agenda de citas y echar una mirada a la tonelada de cartas que le habían hecho llegar las chicas, en especial Junko y Momoe, las amigas de Asuka, y finalmente el cuarteto restante acordaron andar por el bosque sin nada realmente fijo qué hacer

–¡Oh, guys!– suspiró Jim –Las cosas entre Judai y Asuka-chan no marchan bien–

–Judai tiene sus propias razones, de hecho me pidió investigar a ése chico Blanchett–

–¿Él te pidió eso?– inquirió la duelista mirando al moreno con asombro –¿Y… qué descubriste?–

–Ése tipo es un misterio– declaró negando –No conseguí nada importante–

–¿Nada? Eso es raro en ti, O'Brien– comentó Johan con sorpresa –Usualmente tú deberías saber todo de nosotros–

–Sí, lo sé, pero de ése sujeto sólo encontré que su madre lo abandonó de pequeño, su padre murió años después de forma "desconocida" y al poco tiempo ingresó al Instituto–

–Si, es poco– afirmó el geólogo haciendo gruñir a Karen reafirmándolo

–Nada, mejor dicho– corrigió el moreno dueño de los monstruos tipo Volcanic

–¿No dices nada?– cuestionó Johan a la mujer

–No, no tengo nada que decir– sonrió nerviosamente para después girarse a otro lado

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Te duele?– inquirió el mayor al cabo de unos minutos de completo silencio

–Me encantaría decir que no, pero… sí– respondió sonriéndose con pena

–Sabes bien que si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría–

–Lo sé, y gracias, Ryou-kun– sonrió nostálgica –¿Sabes? Algunas veces pensé que… si tal vez no hubiera conocido a Judai… tú y yo estaríamos juntos– añadió sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrosadas

–¿Cómo el Rey y la Reina?– inquirió sonriéndole también

–Sí, algo así–

–Tal vez hubiera podido ser, pero estoy seguro que Fubuki se hubiera muerto de un infarto–

–Cierto, Nii-san es muy celoso, sea con quien sea– declaró sonriendo con un deje más amplio de alegría –Pero ni hablar, las cosas no pudieron ser así–

–Aún así pienso que no debes quedarte así, tarde o temprano sabremos qué es lo que le pasa a Judai, después de todo, los problemas siempre le vienen en grande–

–Ahora veo, creo que Ran y Rei hicieron bien en enamorarse de ti en algún momento– sonrió haciéndolo fruncir ligeramente el ceño confundido y hasta nervioso por el comentario de su amiga

–Eso no viene al caso, Asuka– replicó mirando hacia cualquier lado –Por suerte Rei se obsesiona con facilidad, y además tiene una extraña relación a larga distancia con el hijo del Vice-principal Napoleón–

–Judai no le hará caso, y eso me pone tranquila, pero aún así no puedo evitar los celos de mujer– comentó tranquilamente

–Cierto, eres celosa– afirmó

–¿Y Ran?–

–Tsk… lo único que puedo decir acerca de ella es que… su deck es bueno para mis estudios con mi deck evolutivo– explicó avergonzado por el único tema en el que verdaderamente no era bueno

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El transcurrir de las horas, el pasar del paraje y el continuo cambio de color en el cielo, les indicó el caer de la noche; se encontraba sola en el dormitorio del menor de los Manjoume, los demás habían ido al comedor del Obelisk Blue a cenar, aunque cabía decir que al principio opusieron resistencia a dejarla sola, pero al final, ella los había convencido

–¡Argh! Tengo escalofríos y me duele todo… tsk, posiblemente tenga fiebre– bufó molesta. A su lado su móvil sonó con una corta melodía advirtiéndola de un mensaje de texto

–"_Sheryl, ve al risco cerca de donde está la costa. Necesitamos hablar. Paul"–_

–_¿Irás?–_ inquirió uno de los espíritus de su baraja _–Aunque te moleste no confió en él–_

–¿Por qué? Lo conozco de hace tiempo, y es como mi hermano, así que no hay problema–

–_El amor te puede cegar_–

–Vamos, no es para tanto, sólo vamos a hablar–

–_Sólo por las dudas, lleva un Duel Disk contigo–_

–Vale, lo llevaré sólo para ponerlos tranquilos– respondió metiendo el dispositivo en el bolso que llevaba a la cintura

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Bajó la cuchara sopera que sostenía de nueva cuenta a su plato, miró fijamente a cada uno suspirando casi pesadamente; nadie, a excepción de quien se encontraba a su lado lo notó, se sentía aburrida, incomoda y cansada

–¿Qué sucede, Asuka?– inquirió amablemente el rubio a su lado

–Ah, nada importante… Paul-kun– respondió sonriéndole; el Osiris en frente de ella frunció notablemente el ceño al ver la sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin, que Asuka le mostraba al tío ése

–_Judai-kun está celoso~nya– _comentó Daitokuji revoloteándole alrededor, el pelicastaño refunfuño por lo bajo para finalmente alzar la mano y alejar a la pequeña esfera-alma directo al hocico de Pharaon

–¿Eh, qué sucede, Judai-sama?– inquirió la pelinegra a un lado y casi aferrada de él

–Sólo un mosquito, Rei-chan– rió

–Es raro que sólo a ti te ronden los "mosquitos", Judai, ¿seguro que no estás metido en algo?– interrogó la Queen con seriedad y molestia en su voz

–Mira quién lo dice, Asuka– replicó –La que suspira largamente y dice no tener nada–

–Pues si tanto quieres saber… me angustia que Sheryl se haya quedado sola en el dormitorio, con lo llorona y miedosa que es…–

–Asuka tiene razón en estar así, Sheryl ha sido bastante temerosa desde que la conozco, odia cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con espíritus y fantasmas, irónicamente– apoyó el rubio –"_Pero ya no será así, Master"–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–_Realmente eres bueno_– felicitó Leviathan aplaudiendo socarronamente a su sirviente

–Por supuesto, después de todo, necesitaba tener una coartada si no quiero que mi plan se venga abajo–

–_Llamar a Mr. T y que se hiciera pasar por ti. Qué ingenioso–_

–Ya estoy preparado, con tan sólo un par de cartas la haré caer… literalmente–

–_Efectivamente, incluso preparaste el escenario perfecto–_

–Aquí viene, desaparece por el momento– indicó haciéndole una señal con la mano al escuchar y ver la silueta de la chica acercarse desde la inmensidad del bosque

–¿De qué querías hablar con tanta urgencia? Bien pudiste esperar hasta mañana para decirme, ¿no?– inquirió con extrañeza

–Ciertamente no podría esperar hasta mañana– declaró sonriendo

–¿Y… qué es eso que quieres decirme?– cuestionó sonriéndole nerviosa

–Primero que nada, ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos?–

–No entiendo bien a qué viene tu pregunta, pero… tal vez unos cinco años–

–Y en ése tiempo mis sentimientos jamás cambiaron… para con tu familia–

–Si quisieras podrías cambiarlos, después de todo yo también soy de ésa familia– se defendió sin perder la calma

–Tú eres un caso especial, porque al final… sólo eres la hija no reconocida del cabecilla Tenjoin–

–Repítelo otra vez– gruñó afilando la mirada

–Tú me lo contaste, ¿no recuerdas? Que tu madre se había metido con él en un… arranque y de ahí saliste tú, pero después él no quiso reconocerte, porque él era un hombre de sociedad y hubiera sido mal visto haber tenido una hija fuera de su matrimonio con otros dos hijos: Fubuki y Asuka– explicó abiertamente

–¿Y qué con eso? Hasta la fecha no he necesitado de él, después de todo mi madre también era una heredera–

–Pero en sí no lo necesitas porque ella se casó con el hermano de Tenjoin, y él claro, te reconoció como su hija, pero aún así prefieres usar el apellido "Nightroad"– rió tranquilamente mientras sacaba su propio Duel Disk de su chaqueta y lo activaba

–Si lo que querías era pelear desde un principio lo hubieras dicho– bufó sacando el dispositivo de su bolso

–_No te equivoques, Sheryl–_ rió Leviathan apareciendo a un lado del rubio –_Él no perderá su tiempo y mi poder en ti, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer–_

–¿A qué cosas te refieres, Leviathan?–

–¿_Qué será?... tal vez, ¿venganza?–_

–Entiendo, ¿y yo seré la primera?– inquirió con burla

–Tan descuidada como siempre– negó el ojivioleta –¿Aún no te das cuenta? Dónde quedaste mientras yo caminaba alrededor–

–¿Qué?–

–Mira detrás tuyo– informó –Hice que quedaras de espaldas al risco, sería una pena que cayeras–

–Estás enfermo– declaró

–Puede ser, ¿y qué?– retó al momento que sacaba una carta de su mazo –Ven aquí, _Broww–_ invocó colocando la tarjeta en la zona designada para monstruos. Del suelo pronto brotó un arquero con forma humanoide, entre un cyborg con algunas partes metálicas y una bestia con parte animal, su arco en la mano izquierda y una flecha en la derecha. Sin aviso alguno tensó la cuerda para después atacar directamente a la pelicastaña, cayendo el arma entre sus pies

–¡¿Vas en serio con esto?– exclamó

–Si no fuera en serio no habría hecho esto–

–Si tú lo quieres… Aparece, _Royal Knight–_ convocó haciendo que en medio de una brisa polar apareciera un hombre con una fina armadura de hielo casi semejante al cristal y una lanza medieval en las manos del mismo material

–Los monstruos de la barrera de hielo, eh– rió

–¡Ataca, destruye a ése arquero!– ordenó haciendo que el caballero tomara impulso para salir corriendo en contra del demonio armado, inmediatamente de una estocada Broww desapareció –_Royal Knight _era más fuerte que él–

–Si, era más fuerte, pero _Broww _sólo era un farol– sonrió divertido –Mira a tu lado– pidió cruzado de brazos sin perder la sonrisa burlona de sus labios

–¡¿Leviathan?–

–_Adiós, señorita–_ se despidió enseñándole sus filosos colmillos y abriendo completamente sus alas carmesí; justo estaba por golpearla cuando el caballero de la barrera se interpuso entre ambos siendo él el que desapareciese

–¡_Royal Knight!–_

–_Qué va, sólo te alargó el sufrimiento–_ comentó golpeándola en el estomago para después empujarla haciendo que su bolso cayera en la tierra y ella comenzara a caer por el precipicio. Rápido buscó entre su baraja hasta conseguir la carta que tal vez pudiera salvarla: _Gugnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_, colocó la tarjeta en el Duel Disk materializando al gigantesco Griphon de hielo, más cuándo estaba por caer sobre su lomo ella lo atravesó por completo dándose cuenta que sólo había invocado un holograma como cualquier otro. Sin más que pensar sólo desapareció hundiéndose entre el agua salada del mar y el puñado de rocas que sobresalían

–Eso si que fue rápido– comentó el rubio

–_Qué mala debilidad en los psycho duelistas–_ acompañó el demonio –_Si la mente de uno está bajo presión, estrés o confundida sus habilidades no se manifiestan, ¿es eso no?–_

–Sí, es como tú lo dices–

–_¿Quién sigue ahora?–_

–Ah, hoy la luna está de un bello color– suspiró mirando hacia el astro que se encontraba bañado de una tétrica luz purpura –Me dan ganas de visitar al antiguo Darkness, ¿no te parece?–

–_Ah, claro, Fubuki Tenjoin…–_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, siento esto un poco raro. Digo, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo... creo, y luego vengo a mostrarles éste capítulo recién salido del horno. La verdad... es que me sabe mal porque todo gira en torno a mi asquerosa "Mary Sue", porque creo que ya se convirtió en una, pero es que así gira la historia y... ¡bleh!**

**Bueno, bueno, quiero opiniones acerca de qué les gusta y qué les molesta, ¿sí?**

**Oh, y por cierto, solicito ayuda para el próximo capítulo, es referente a armar un duelo por si les interesa. Es decir, yo les doy la lista de cartas de cada personaje y ustedes arman un duelo, conforme a lo que yo les diga. Como dije si hay algún voluntario-interesado háganmelo saber**

**Y por cierto, gracias a todos los que se asoman y producen hits. También muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios a lo largo, especialmente el último review que me fue dejado por: _freylia rk, y también el que me dejo Suki90 ya hace un rato ^^_. Me animaron a seguir la historia y hacer éste chap. Gracias**

**En fin, no me queda más que pedirles más reviews. ¡Please! X3**

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 12

Todos los que aún se encontraban en la Duel Academy se desperdigaron por todo lo ancho de la isla, buscando sin descanso alguno a su compañera que había desaparecido días atrás. No entendían cómo había sido eso posible, era cierto que en los alrededores habitaban algunas criaturas salvajes y que tal vez pudiera haber sido atacada por alguna de ellas, pero aún así el encargado de vigilarlas era Taira Taizan, el Obelisk salvaje a quien ya habían interrogado, y que para desgracia de Asuka y Fubuki, no sabía nada

–Es inútil, su móvil está apagado– declaró Judai, cerrando su teléfono después de intentar llamarla varias veces sin éxito

–¿Y si tal vez escapó?– cuestionó Jim, poniéndose pensativo

–No lo haría, ella estaba cómoda aquí– negó Asuka, cruzada de brazos, bastante seria y con evidentes dejes de tristeza –Además, toda su documentación sigue tal y como la dejó–

–¡¿Entonces dónde se supone que está?– exclamó Fubuki

–¡Chicos!– les llamó Samejima, acercándose junto con Ryou y los inquilinos –Acabo de revisar los botes de la Academia, todos están en su lugar, y la última vez que el ferri vino ella seguía con nosotros–

–Eso significa que sigue aquí…– susurró Johan, con Ruby preocupado en su hombro

–Revisemos de nuevo el otro lado de la isla, tal vez encontremos un rastro– ordenó el mayor de los hermanos Tenjoin, comenzando a caminar en dicha dirección. Los demás se miraron entre sí, con preocupación para después comenzar a seguirlo

–Asuka– le llamó Judai, parando en seco al darse cuenta de que la rubia no los seguía –¿Qué ocurre?–

–Todo es mi culpa…– se lamentó –Yo fui quien le pidió que viniera conmigo, pero… tal vez si no la hubiera traído ella seguiría…–

–No te preocupes, Asuka– sonrió atrayéndola hacia sí en un tierno abrazo –Y tampoco saques conclusiones apresuradas, seguro que está bien, dónde quiera que esté. Te lo aseguro–

–Judai…– suspiró aferrándose más a él

–"_Pero tampoco podemos asegurar eso, Judai"–_ le corrigió Yubel –"_Lo que yo si te puedo asegurar es que hay una gran oscuridad sobre la isla, tal vez debemos relacionarla con… ése sujeto"–_ comentó, haciendo que el pelicastaño asintiera

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Fubuki– llamó Ryou, haciendo que el resto parara junto con él. El mencionado se detuvo, girándose a verlo de manera seria y hasta amenazante –Es más tardado que busquemos todos juntos, lo mejor será separarnos en grupos– aconsejó

–Tienes razón, amigo– razonó suavizando su mirada. Todos accedieron, acordando que era lo mejor, y formando principalmente, parejas

–¿Eh…?, pero Judai-sama y Asuka-senpai no están– comentó Rei, haciendo notar la ausencia de ambos

–No hay problema, le mandaré un mensaje a Judai para que él y Asuka buscan por su lado– respondió el ex-Kaiser

–Eso es injusto…– murmuró emberrinchada –Tsk, supongo que no me queda otra más que buscar con Manjoume-kun–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Edo Phoenix abordó apresurado a su jet privado, ciertamente en sus planes no estaba un vuelo de emergencia, pero la repentina llamada de Saiou Takuma lo había dejado por demás desconcertado. Tras varios intentos por ver qué sucedía en la isla de la Duel Academy, por fin había encontrado un hueco en la bruma que aparecía ante él, la primera víctima había caído, y la segunda estaba por caer. "Un demonio de ojos violetas", eso fue lo último que dijo

–Un demonio… con los ojos violetas– repitió, consternado en verdad –¿A qué se refiere…?–

–¿Hacia dónde vamos, Edo-sama?– cuestionó el piloto

–A la Duel Academy, rápido– informó de forma seria

–Como ordene–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Paul Blachett sacó su mazo de cartas de la pequeña funda que cargaba en el cinturón. Repasó carta por carta, todos sus monstruos eran seriamente perturbadores, hasta podría llegar a decirse que admirada al diseñador de ésas cartas. Llegando casi a las últimas frunció el ceño, molesto. Rápido las tomó, desechándolas en un pozo que convenientemente le quedaba cerca, las pequeñas criaturas le llamaron, pero sin tener una respuesta favorable

–Yo… no necesito a los débiles– les dijo, asomándose al pozo con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios

–¡Paul!– lloraron, más sin embargo él ya se había marchado

–_Quiero que me digas cómo vas a hacer que Fubuki Tenjoin caiga en la trampa–_ le exigió saber Leviathan, apareciéndose a un lado de él

–Se más cuidadoso, no sabemos si alguien anda cerca– susurró como respuesta, vigilando cada uno de sus flancos. El monstruo lacayo de Darkness, ladeó la cabeza, molesto por recibir órdenes de ése pequeño humano. Una vez que el rubio estuvo seguro de encontrarse solos se volvió a él –Aún no estoy muy seguro de cómo, pero algo se me ocurrirá– respondió

–_Cómo digas, pero más vale que sea pronto–_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ryou se cruzó de brazos, intrigado por saber el porqué Fubuki le había pedido que regresaran al dormitorio, y una vez ahí no lo dejase entrar. Algo malo estaba por pasar, y él lo presentía, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar tal y como su amigo le había pedido

Dentro del dormitorio, Fubuki se acercó al cajonero de la habitación que compartía con los otros chicos, y es que ciertamente la construcción que Manjoume había mandado hacer era increíble, como un pequeño departamento. Con algo de duda lo abrió, encontrándose con una pequeña caja oscura, la tomo delicadamente entre sus manos para después sentarse en la cama

–Judai lo sabe, Ryou también… algo malo está pasando, y Sheryl seguro también lo sabía– musitó. Frunció el ceño, apartando todas las dudas que le venían a la mente, con seguridad abrió la caja, encontrándose con su máscara –Si tengo que ser consumido no importa, siempre y cuando pueda protegerlos… a Asuka y los demás– declaró

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Judai caminó sumido en su pensar por parte del bosque, tanto que tardó en notar que Asuka se quedaba más atrás. Volteó a verla, notando un gesto de molestia en su rostro, no porque hubiera caminado más rápido que ella, sino porque de tanto caminar, algunas veces noche y día, podía suponer que comenzaba a dolerle, y eso se reflejó cuando la rubia se detuvo, apoyándose en un árbol tomando sutilmente su pierna

–Descansemos– ordenó, regresando sobre sus pasos hacia ella

–No, aún puedo continuar– respondió, tratando de ignorar las punzadas en las plantas de los pies

–Asuka, en estos momentos lo mejor es descansar, de nada sirve que te sobre esfuerces– trató de explicar

–¡P-Pero…!– replicó. Judai inmediatamente la calló, tomándola sorpresivamente entre brazos para llevarla a un lugar de superficie plana, cercano al mar según sus cálculos –¿Q-Qué haces, Judai?– interrogó sonrojada. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta que una de las manos del castaño tocaba su pierna, dado porque la estaba cargando

–Por más que te pidiera seguirme no podrías y no lo harías– contestó, bastante sincero y tranquilo

–P-Pues perdóname por eso, ¡pero es que…!–

–Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo– se adelantó –Buscar a Sheryl es más importante en estos momentos– completó, cambiando su mirada por breves segundos a una de culpabilidad. Finalmente después de caminar un poco, llegaron a una extensión libre de arboles molestos, cerca de donde también podía bajar hasta la parte donde chocaban las olas

–¿Qué ocurre?– cuestionó, siendo bajada en una piedra que le serviría de asiento. Judai se mantuvo inclinado para mirarle a los ojos

–Lo siento, Asuka, en serio…–

–¿Eh, por qué te disculpas?–

–Puede ser… que por mi culpa haya pasado esto–

–¿Q-Qué… qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?– interrogó, frunciendo el ceño

–Desde hace días noté que algo andaba mal, pero preferí callarme–

–Judai…–

–De cualquier manera, lo que sea que haya pasado lo resolveré, te lo prometo– le sonrió, incorporándose. Asuka escuchó vagamente como alegaba diciendo que necesitaba comer, y que bajaría a pescar algo, pero realmente no le preocupó eso… le preocupaba más él

–Se está culpando… y encima carga con mis preocupaciones… la que lo siente soy yo–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Pronto, cuando la obscuridad tiñó el cielo, todos regresaron al punto estratégico donde quedaron de reunirse, cada uno con rostro afligido, al no encontrar indicios de la castaña. Al final, después de una inminente discusión acordaron seguir al día siguiente, ella no había podido desaparecer así sin más, por lo que debía estar en los alrededores. Fubuki esperó paciente a que su hermana se adentrara en el dormitorio y cayera rendida, también a que el Principal y su colega se fueran, después salió de nuevo, a la fogata donde se encontraban los demás

–Lo siento, pero yo no pararé– comunicó

–Hey, ¿qué hay con ésas ropas?– le cuestionaron, mirando como él vestía las ropas de Darkness. Pero sin más los ignoró

–Fubuki…–

–Lo siento, Ryou, pero no me podrás parar– se adelantó a lo que le dijese

–Está bien, entonces yo iré contigo–

–No, tú quédate y cuida a los demás–

–No puedes ir solo, Fubuki-san– recalcó Judai

–Tú tampoco puedes ir, eres más útil aquí–

–Lo que dice Judai-kun es verdad, no puedes ir solo, Fubuki-san– apoyó el rubio, mentalizándose un chance increíblemente oportuno

–Está bien, si quieres seguirme hazlo– accedió emprendiendo camino. Rápido el chico se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas para apurar el paso detrás suyo

–Judai– le llamó Johan, después de esperar pacientemente a que las dos siluetas se alejaran –La luna…– señaló

–Es purpura– completó, asombrado

–Es una advertencia– corrigió, afilando la mirada

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Asuka abrió los ojos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar bien, no se movió, sino que se mantuvo en la posición fetal en la que había despertado. Se sentía mal, y sabía que los demás empeoraban por su estado, en especial Fubuki y Judai. Pero es que era comprensible, ¿no? El perder un hermano no era nada sencillo, ya ella lo había experimentado antes. Recordó vagamente el momento en que la había conocido

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–Asuka-chan, ¿puedes venir?– le hablaron. La rubia, bastante joven, se giró viendo con sorpresa a su tío. Asintió y dejando de lado las cosas que tenía bajo la sombra de un árbol

–¿Qué sucede, y quién es ella?– cuestionó

–De eso mismo quería hablarte, ella es mi hija: Sheryl– presentó, sacándosela de detrás. Ella estaba bastante sonrojada y con ojos llorosos

–Oh, mucho gusto– sonrió, haciendo que se escondiera de nuevo

–Asuka-chan… trátala como una hermana, ¿sí?– le pidió

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Al principio no lo entendió, pero lo hizo lo que le habían pedido. Rápido se acostumbró y Fubuki también, porque a pesar de todo era relajante que hubiera otro niño más en ésa mansión tan fría. Y luego se enteró, por ella misma, por su madre, por su tío y por demás personas, que sí eran hermanas

–Tengo que hacer algo… no puedo dejar a Judai ni a nii-san con ésta carga– suspiró

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los pequeños espíritus lloraron, asomando la cabeza como máximo del pozo. Casualmente aquél lugar también conectaba con el mar, como si en un principio hubiera sido una cueva submarina y con el tiempo y el desgaste de la tierra se hubiera abierto aquel hueco en la superficie

–_Krus, ya deja de llorar_– le regañó Fabled Lurrie a la pequeña niña demonio. Ésta alzó un poco la mirada, contemplando a su compañero

–_Pero es que…–_ replicó. Antes de poder continuar algo salpicó el agua cerca de ellos, e inmediatamente escucharon a alguien maldecir

–Tsk, ¿dónde cayó?– se preguntó a sí mismo el dueño del objeto que había caído, un poco molesto. A su lado, su fiel monstruo apareció, revoloteando a su alrededor como tratando de avisarle de algo –¿Eh, qué sucede, Aibo?–

–_Kuri kuri–_ respondió

–¿Quieres que te siga?– inquirió, confundido. El espíritu asintió feliz así como frenético, removió un poco más en el agua hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un amuleto, después comenzó a seguirlo. Kuriboh lo guió, un poco más lejos de donde terminaba la roca por donde caminaba y seguía el agua, Judai un poco incómodo siguió avanzando, sin saber exactamente qué le quería mostrar su amigo

–_¡Kuri kuri!–_

–¿Ya?–

–_¡Es un humano!–_ exclamó Fabled Catsith. El castaño se inclinó un poco, hasta donde había escuchado la voz –_¡Y nos puede ver!–_ añadió, un poco asustado

–¿Espíritus?–

–_¡No hay tiempo para eso! Paul está a punto de hacer algo malo–_ exclamó Fabled Cerburrel, siendo apoyado por sus otras dos cabezas

–¡¿Qué?–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Duel!– fue todo lo que pronunciaron los dos: Fubuki y Paul. El castaño afiló aún más la mirada al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de su oponente, suspiró… porque realmente no quería llegar a aquellos extremos. Buscó entre sus ropas, colocándose la máscara de Darkness y tomando la primera carta de su mazo

–"_Es hora de hacerlo, compañero…"–_ pensó, mirando al Red Eyes Dragon en su mano


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! :D

¡Waah, qué milagro que actualizo! Sí, ejem... ya sé que no hay excusas para mis retrasos, pero resulta que hace poco comencé mi "Servicio Social" obligatorio por parte de la escuela. Así que por ése lado pues ya no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes para actualizar

Otra cosa sería que en el capítulo anterior solicite ayuda para éste nuevo capítulo. Afortunadamente sí hubo un voluntario que se ofreció a los pocos días, pero como yo estaba "incomunicada" por estar lejísimos de una computadora, pues me tardé en darle una lista de cartas. Luego él me dijo que un amigo le ayudaría y yo les dije que se tomaran su tiempo y bueeeh... ya después me dieron el resultado y yo lo redacté, y esto fue lo que quedó.

¡Wii~, soy su fan chicos! ;D

Ah, y justo ahora ya es 21 de Noviembre...

**¡UNA NOTA PARA KURO AZAKURA!:**

¡ÉSTAS SON LAS MAÑANITAS QUE CANTABA EL REY DAVID, A LOS MUCHACHOS BONITOS SE LAS CANTAMOS ASÍ... TAN TAN! xD

¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo! No sabía bien qué hacer para darte de sorpresa, y al final hace como apenas ayer, decidí que actualizar éste fic sería como que el mejor regalo que puedo hacerte. Ya sabes, yo acá en Mich y tú allá en Mex pues como que está difícil la cuestión, ¿no?

El capítulo va mero mero dedicado para ti. Ojalá te guste porque me apuré a terminarlo justo hoy para subirlo em... ¡justo ahora en la noche! Y Johan... por favor no me odies por quitarte merito, el capítulo claro que también va para ti. ¡Colega, mil gracias por ser mi Fubuki! *insertar tono ranchero* :3

Y ya para terminar, ustedes dos, comprendan que yo soy MENSA para los DUELOS. Así que si encuentran un error en la redacción, vamos, como que un efecto no concuerde, pues he ahí mi clara justificación. ¡JUM!

¡Y A DISFRUTAR GENTE SE HA DICHO!

* * *

~Belleza Congelada~

Chapter 13

Judai abrió los ojos con desmesura al escuchar la advertencia de los espíritus. En ésos momentos definitivamente ya no tenía dudas, la oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más tensa alrededor de la isla se debía a la presencia de Paul Blanchett, y estaba casi seguro en su totalidad de que la desaparición de Sheryl Nightroad había sido causada por él

Ahora sus compañeros también estaban en peligro. Y era por eso, por el bien de sus amigos, pero sobre todo por el bien de Asuka, que estaba dispuesto a detenerlo a costa de lo que fuera. Incluso si nuevamente tenía que arriesgar su vida para conseguirlo

A su lado Winged Kuriboh se alarmó al ver que su dueño no salía de sus cavilaciones, inmediatamente éste comenzó a volar de un lado hacia otro, intentando hacer que reaccionara. Después de que el castaño le dirigiera una mirada fugaz por breves segundos, cayó en cuenta de lo que su compañero intentaba decirle: mientras él pensaba alguien ya estaba en peligro verdadero

–¡Fubuki-san!–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Inicio yo!– declaró el antiguo Darkness con determinación. Paul sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la decisión de su contrincante. El Obelisk frunció el ceño ante tal actitud, bajando después la mirada hacia las cartas de en su mano –Colocaré una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno…–

–Dios, ¿tanto escándalo sólo para eso?, me esperaba un poco más de ti– habló el rubio, poco impresionado por el turno –Déjame mostrarte entonces: activo la carta mágica _Into the Void_ que me permite robar una carta si tengo tres o más en mi mano. Ahora, como lo indica el efecto subsecuente, descartaré toda mi mano en la End Phase–

–¿Descartar toda tu mano?– repitió consternado

–Activo el efecto del _Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World_ que acabo de enviar a mi cementerio. Si es descartado por efecto de una carta puedo invocarlo de manera especial en mi lado del campo– explicó, al tiempo que éste aparecía –¡Ahora, _Beiige_, destruye ésa carta boca-abajo!–

El monstruo blandeó su alabarda, cortando por la mitad la carta en un solo tanto. Un dragón apareció por breves segundos en el campo de Tenjoin, para luego dispersarse en mil pedazos al instante

–"_¡Mi Masked Dragon!"–_ se lamentó

–Termino mi turno, ¿ahora qué harás, Fubuki-_san_?– inquirió divertido

El castaño apretó los dientes, examinando cualquiera de sus posibilidades, ¿qué podía hacer? Finalmente después de unos breves segundos, soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, negando resignado

–Te cedo mi turno– carraspeó

–Cómo quieras…– suspiró con decepción, robando una carta de su deck. Paul la miró brevemente, sonriendo con confianza ante lo que podría hacer –Sincronizo al monstruo Tuner _Phantom King Hyde Ride _Level 3 desde mi mano con _Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World _Level 4 en mi campo. Prepárate Fubuki-_san, _ahora es cuando el verdadero caos comienza, ¡ven, _Chaos King Archfiend_!–

Una luz verdosa cayó sobre el campo, rodeando a ambos monstruos que usaría como material de invocación. Poco a poco el rayo fue perdiendo su luminosidad, terminando por mostrar a un monstruo delgado de brazos y piernas, con aparentes alas rojas y tonalidades azules

–¿Eso fue… Invocación Sincronizada…?–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Todos habían visto el enorme disparo de luz que había caído del cielo, similar a cuando un trueno caía, pero aquello no era posible ni mucho menos normal, no había ninguna tormenta eléctrica y el cielo parecía bastante tranquilo como para que hubiera sido algún efecto climatológico. ¿Entonces qué había sido eso?

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, dudosos de si explorar la zona en donde había caído la luz, o quedarse quietos en el dormitorio montando guardia. El menor de los hermanos Marufuji dirigió la vista al mayor, que se mantenía bastante ocupado con su móvil

–Nii-san…– llamó Sho a Ryou. Él no respondió, más sólo se limitó a intentar comunicarse

–Se perdió la señal– les informó a todos

–¿Exploramos ya la zona del volcán?– cuestionó Johan de manera pensativa

–No lo hicimos porque consideramos que Sheryl no pudo haber estado allí– le respondieron

–¿Y si Fubuki-san está allí…?– continuó

–¡Oh, guys!, la luz cayó exactamente allí– reaccionó de manera rápida Jim

–Hay que apresurarnos a decidir qué vamos a hacer– apuró Kenzan

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Ryou, que se mordía la punta del dedo pulgar con nerviosismo. Aquello ya comenzaba a preocuparlos de sobremanera. ¿El siempre estoico, frío y calculador Ryou Marufuji estaba nervioso?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡_Chaos King, _ataca directamente!–

El monstruo se acercó velozmente al castaño, cumpliendo la orden de su amo. Pero para Fubuki, en vez de sólo recibir un choque por parte del sistema de duelos de Kaiba Corp., fue arrojado a considerables metros de distancia, con un increíble dolor por todo el cuerpo y heridas notorias

–Ups, parece que mis psycho powers se salieron de control por un momento. Terminaré mi turno entonces– se rió

(Fubuki's LP: 4000 – 1400)

Él se levantó con dificultad, confundido por las últimas palabras de su contrincante, ¿qué eran ésos psycho powers? Al no hallar respuesta agitó la cabeza, aclarando su mente para continuar con el duelo

–Mi turno…– habló con voz cansada –Invoco a _Decoy Dragon _en mi campo. Y después activo el primer efecto del _Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_ que tengo en la mano: removiendo un monstruo tipo dragón de mi lado del campo puedo invocarlo de manera especial, ¡aparece, _Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_!–

–Por fin, los famosos _Red Eyes_– comentó el rubio, sonriendo divertido –Estoy algo impresionado– admitió

–Y eso no es todo– lo corrigió él, alertándolo –Activo el segundo efecto de _Darkness Metal Dragon_: una vez por turno puedo invocar de manera especial un monstruo tipo dragón que no sea _"Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"_. Así que escojo al _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ de mi mano. También activo la carta mágica _Inferno Fire Blast_ que infringe el mismo daño que los puntos de ATK originales de mi _Red Eyes Black Dragon_. ¡Vamos, descarga de fuego infernal!–

De la carta una llamarada de fuego oscuro salió disparada en contra del rubio, haciendo que éste retrocediera un par de pasos, jadeando un poco. Fubuki sonrió airoso, aunque no estuvieran en las mismas condiciones físicas, al menos había hecho que jadeara

(Paul's LP: 4000 – 1600)

–Durante el turno en que _Inferno Fire Blast _es activada, _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ no puede atacar. Así que termino mi turno–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Chicos!– se escuchó retirado

Los presentes que aún se mantenían esperando la respuesta de Ryou prestaron atención al llamado, escuchando también cómo los arbustos cercanos se movían con violencia. Inmediatamente Sho y Kenzan se levantaron de sus asientos, observando la silueta de Yuki que se hacía presente

–¡¿Qué te pasó, Aniki?, luces muy agitado!– lo cuestionaron a la vez

–Eso no importa ahora, ¿dónde está Fubuki-san?– interrogó a Ryou

–Tú mismo viste cuando se fue con Blanchett…–

–¡Demonios!– maldijo con fuerza

–¿Qué es lo que sucede, Judai?– inquirió el dueño de las Bestias Gema

–¡Fubuki-san está en peligro!–

Tras terminar, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, mostrando la mirada de miedo de Asuka. Judai rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo gritado, lo último que quería en ésos momentos era ver a la rubia derrumbarse…

–Asuka…–

–¿Ahora nii-san también…?– cuestionó cabizbaja

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Maldito…– gruñó Paul, recuperando la respiración –¡_Chaos King_ ataca a _Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_!–

Inmediatamente después de declarar su ataque, el dragón fue destruido ante la mirada de su amo. Fubuki abrió los ojos con desmesura al verlo, estaba seguro que los puntos de ATK de su dragón eran más que los del _Chaos King_. ¿Entonces por qué…?

(Fubuki's LP: 1400 – 1200)

–¡¿Qué se supone que hiciste?– le exigió saber

–El efecto de mi _Chaos King _permite que después de declarar un ataque, los puntos de ATK y DEF del monstruo que señalé como objetivo sean intercambiados. Por eso tu dragón fue destruido (ATK/DEF 2800–2400/2400–2800). Termino mi turno–

–Sólo colocaré dos cartas boca-abajo y terminaré mi turno– gruñó el castaño

–Activaré la magia _Dark World Dealings_, con ella cada jugador roba una carta y luego descarta otra– se explicó, mirando una carta antes de descartarla –Jeh, invoco de manera especial al _Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World_ que acabo de descartar. Y también… ¡_Chaos King_ ataca a su _Red Eyes Black Dragon_!–

(Fubuki's LP: 1200 – 1000)

–Tonto– bufó molesto el Obelisk –Activo la carta trampa _Call of Haunted_ para revivir al _Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_ que mandaste a mi cementerio_._ Y después activo _Royal Decree:_ ésta carta me permite anular el efecto de las otras cartas trampa sobre el campo. Así que por ése lado estás desprotegido– sonrió

–No las necesito de todas maneras– le aseguró

–Usaré el efecto de mi _Darkness Metal Dragon_ para invocar de manera especial al _Red Eyes Black Dragon_. ¡Ahora, _Darkness Metal Dragon_, ataca a _Chaos King Archfiend_, y _Red Eyes,_ ataca a _Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World_!–

(Paul's LP: 1600 – 1400 –600)

–Tsk… supongo que esto es lo que quería, ¿no?– se comentó a sí mismo el rubio –Invoco a _Fabled Raven_ y activo su efecto especial: una vez por turno puedo descartar cualquier cantidad de cartas para subir su nivel de ATK x400 hasta la End Phase. Descartaré dos para subir su nivel hasta 800. También, activo la carta _Gateway to Dark World_, la cual me permite seleccionar un monstruo "Dark World" de mi cementerio para invocarlo nuevamente. ¡Regresa, _Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World_!–

–Otra vez él…–

–Sincronizo a _Fabled Raven _Level 2 con mi _Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World _Level 6, para invocar al monstruo synchro: ¡_Thought Ruler Archfiend_!–

–¡¿Otra Invocación Sincronizada?–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El radar del jet privado de Edo Phoenix emitió una alarma comenzando a percibir algo fuera de lo común cerca de una de las islas vecinas de la Academia, el piloto al notar el extraño fenómeno, echó las luces sobre el mar, buscando ver qué era lo que habían captado

–¿Sucede algo?– interrogó el duelista entrando en la cabina

–E-Edo-sama– balbuceó el hombre –Lo que pasa es que el radar indica que ha encontrado algo inusual–

–¿Inusual, inusual en qué sentido?–

–Estamos en pleno verano, pero… la temperatura es extremadamente fría en aquella zona de la isla sur– comenzó, nervioso por la seria mirada del menor –Es más, me atrevería a decir que el mar está congelado–

–¿Congelado?, eso definitivamente no es normal– meditó, tornándose pensativo. Finalmente después de breves instantes decidió sentarse en el asiento del copiloto –¿Podemos aterrizar en la isla?–

–Eh, sí… pero para qué quiere hacer eso, si me permite preguntar–

–Sólo quiero ver–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡_Thought Ruler Archfiend_, ataca a su _Red Eyes Black Dragon_!– ordenó. En cuestión de segundos el dragón negro fue destruido, lanzando al castaño por la explosión que había surgido –Activo el efecto de _Thought Ruler Archfiend_: cada vez que destruye un monstruo en batalla, yo gano LP iguales al ATK original de dicha carta, así que por tu _Red Eyes_ ganó 2400 LP. Termino mi turno–

(Paul's LP: 600 – 3000)

(Fubuki's LP: 1000 – 700)

–"_Demonios… él tiene 3000 LP y yo tan sólo 700 LP. Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo si quiero ganarle"–_ meditó seriamente –Activo la carta mágica _A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon:_ con ella puedo hacer retornar un monstruo tipo dragón Level 5 o superior y hacer que las cartas mágicas y de trampa sean destruidas. Selecciono a mi _Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_ para que regrese al campo, y uso su efecto para invocar a _Masked Dragon _en modo de defensa. También remuevo una de mis cartas boca-abajo para hacer retornar a mi _Red Eyes Black Dragon_–

–Genial… más dragones–

–¡_Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_, ataca a _Thought Ruler Archfiend_!– ordenó sintiéndose ya victorioso –Y ahora que no tienes monstruos que te protejan, ¡_Red Eyes Black Dragon, _atácalo directamente!–

(Paul's LP: 3000 – 2900 – 500)

–Termino mi turno, ¿ahora quién tiene la ventaja, eh?–

–Te cedo mi turno– se limitó a decir

–_Parece que te van a ganar, Paul–_ se rió Leviathan, apareciendo a su lado

–De nada le sirve ganarme–

Fubuki comenzó a jadear cansinamente, su vista ya se había empañado con rapidez, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había resultado herido con la destrucción de sus dragones. Definitivamente estaba a un paso de ganar, sólo era cuestión de hacer un último esfuerzo sobrehumano

–Invoco a _Red Eyes Black Chick–_ convocó. En el campo apareció un pequeño cascaron roto del cual se asomó una cabeza de dragón bebé –¡_Black Chick, _termina con esto!–

(Paul's LP: 500 – 0)

(Fubuki's LP: 700)

–Te gané…– comenzó –Ahora ya no podrás hacer más daño–

–¿De verdad creíste que con un simple Duelo de Monstruos evitarías que siguiera haciendo más daño, Fubuki-_san_?– lo cuestionó divertidamente

–¿Qué dices?– interrogó. Su vista poco a poco se nublaba más, y sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que perdiera la consciencia

–Digo que si tú tuvieras un "Kah", pyscho powers, habilidades psíquicas o cómo quieras llamarle, tal vez sí hubiera estado en problemas. Digo, lo más seguro es que hubieras podido exorcizarme, pero para mí esto fue un simple… "calentamiento" para lo que se viene–

–¿Lo que se viene?–

–Ya eliminé a Sheryl que era una de las pocas opciones para detenerme, mantener a Johan Anderson ocupado tampoco es difícil, y lo que se viene pues… son Judai Yuki y Asuka Tenjoin–

–N-No… Asuka…– murmuró antes de caer rendido

–_Parece que no aguantó más–_ comentó el monstruo carmesí

–Leviathan, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí– comenzó Paul

Tras escucharlo, el lacayo de Darkness sonrió complacido. "Divertido", aquello era tan divertido


End file.
